Bitter Rivalries
by Tomthebutcher
Summary: The war has ended and Naruto and Sasuke must compete for the Hokage seat. Hinata and Sakura must battle over the clueless Naruto's affection. New powers, adventures, romance, action, and some mild sexual content.
1. New problems

The sun, barely visible through the dust and dispersing rain clouds, was beginning to shine through on the battlefield. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha lay on the ground barely alive and gasping for breath. The jyuubi was defeated and out of its body seven smaller bodies of pure chakra exploded in all directions over the horizon beyond where the eye could see. Shukaku, the one tailed beast, lay utterly defeated and unconscious where the jyuubi once was. The allied shinobi forces cheered in celebration of the end of the war.

Hinata Hyuuga whispered, "No." then screamed, "Naruto!" when the dust settled and she could see the new sannin looking like the sacrificial pieces of the victory. She sprinted to them with the medical nin's just behind her. "No no no no no no" was her mantra the whole thirty yards to them, tears streaming down her face. She came to a sliding halt on her knees next to Naruto and was no less terrified when she saw the damage that had been done just a moment before. Chunks of his body were missing, the skin red and peeled away from his face to his belly, all exposed besides his privates, the rest of his clothes having been ripped to shreds by the blast.

"Oh god Naruto no! Hold on Naruto, _hold on_!" Hinata ripped her jacket off her and started ripping it into strips and tying the strips around the heavily hemorrhaging parts on his legs and chest. She noticed, in dismay, that Naruto was still holding Sakura's hand but then realized Sakura was holding both Naruto's and Sasuke's hands and she could see with her Byakugan that there was still some chakra coming from the Haruno kunoichi, though it was faint. Sakura had begun healing the three of them before they were even hit by the explosion, even her forehead seal was almost totally gone. "Thank you Sakura-san! Thank you!" Hinata breathed under her breath as she began rummaging around in her pack, never letting Naruto's hand go.

"Hinata…" Naruto croaked from below her, "Hinata, don't worry about me…" Hinata giggled and hiccupped, brushing the tears away with her free hand for a moment before returning to her pack, a relieved smile on her face. The other medical nin had arrived and started pulsing their chakra into the trio as they lay gasping. Naruto turned his head to check on Sakura and Sasuke and was met by the exhausted glare of Sasuke staring right at him. When their eyes met Sasuke looked away, _well they look all right at least, but what was that from Sasuke I just sensed?_ Naruto wondered to himself.

Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand. "What do you mean you're all right? You are _not_ all right! I'm here with the medical nin to help you! So try not to move and you will be just fine." Hinata's voice quivered as she busied herself with Naruto's chest. She focused her chakra to her fingertips and began poking some pressure points and pressing others as she looked at his disturbed chakra network using the Byakugan. "This is a unique style of healing used by the Hyuuga clan, it will help but it will hurt Naruto, so bare with me. I will be as gentle as possible."

Naruto glanced back up at her sleepily. "No, Hinata, you don't understand. Kurama's chakra will heal me faster. Go help Sakura and Sasuke, they need it mooooore." Naruto's exhaustion clearly was making him begin to slur as he slipped deeper and deeper into collapse.

_He is delirious, I must work faster_ Hinata brooded. _I need to keep him awake._ She furrowed her brows as she asked, "Who is Kurama?" in the least-stressed tone she could muster.

Naruto couldn't even focus on her face anymore but seemed to look past her. "Kurama is the Nine-tails' name." Naruto took a deep breath then coughed blood up on his chest. "Agh. He will take care of it."

Hinata paused for a moment pensively, "Oh. I didn't realize the kyuubi had a name." she said before returning to forcing her chakra into his pressure points.

Naruto smiled with bloody lips and a swollen face. "Ha-ha, yeah I just learned it today myself so don't worry. Kurama's –ow! chakra will naturally heal me much faster than other people so –damn! don't worry about me." He tried lifting his head to see what she was doing but let it fall after getting an inch off the ground. His eyes slowly began to shut as his mind drifted off to sleep.

Hinata gave Naruto a light slap to wake him up, "Don't be so self-important! I think Kurama has done enough today, judging by what I saw in the last moments before the blast he could use some rest, too. So stop telling me what to do and try to stay awake, you may have a concussion."

_I think I like this one Naruto._ The Kyuubi spoke within Naruto. _She has a heart not unlike yours,_ Kurama said. He sounded just as tired as Naruto.

She brushed away the blood from his chest with her bare hand and wiped it on her pants then continued to perform her healing jutsu before she realized that his chakra network was almost totally healed and his wounds were actually mending themselves right before her eyes. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and rested her forehead on his chest wearily. She felt a course, warm hand on the back of her neck and wept gently in joy with her fingers dancing happily in his hair, the other hand tightly gripped around his back.

"You will… have to teach, *cough!* me that someday… Hinata." Sakura struggled to say. Her head turned to them with a warm smile across her face as the other medical nin's poured their chakra into her. "I'm just glad I was able… to reach them before the blast did... too much damage to them." Her skin looked raw and burned to Hinata but Sasuke and Naruto had taken most of the damage, having received her powerful medical jutsu after the initial wave.

Hinata nodded then glanced at Sasuke, who only had one medical nin attending to him compared to Naruto and Sakura's combined six. Sakura seemed to pass out but her jutsu was still partly active, so Hinata took Naruto's other hand so Sakura wouldn't waste too much chakra.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you see that Sasuke needs your help more than me?" Naruto scolded the three focusing on him, "Get away from me and help my friend damnit!" He scowled at them past Hinata, who looked down in thought. They scurried over to him and began their work.

Hinata wasn't sure how she felt about Sasuke's presence but knew he couldn't be trusted at this early a stage. She _did_ know how the medics were feeling though, as all but two of them were Konoha ninjas who recognized him from wanted posters and stories. He had betrayed them, murdered a high-ranked member of their organization, sworn to destroy their village, personally harmed his two closest comrades, attempted to kill them, and Hinata figured they only knew half of that but it was enough. Enough to alter their decision making and risk letting him die while the two true heroes of Konoha lived. But they complied with Naruto's order and scooted on their knees over to the Uchiha.

Sasuke simply stared up at the sky, panting, with blood caking nearly his entire face from his eyes bleeding. He looked as menacing as always to Hinata, not like the warm and loving Naruto, who took a personal interest in nearly everyone he ever met. Sasuke was cold and distant and full of hate.

Hinata looked away from the Uchiha and glanced up to see the Kazekage, Gaara of the sand, with his hand on the Shukaku's nose, speaking to it as it heaved its massive breaths in and out, blowing Gaara's jacket and hair violently. Other Shinobi ran to him with their scrolls and chakra-chains in hand. Looking back down she saw Naruto had passed out with the other sannin. The chakra paths in Naruto's brain were stable, meaning there was no concussion, so Hinata let him rest. With her Byakugan she could see both Kakashi and Tsunade rushing over to the group around team seven and further behind them she could see the celebration of the allied forces. All of the Konoha eleven were alive and well, Shino and Kiba both looked at Hinata speaking to each other, Team ten joyously hugged one-another, Might Guy tousled Lee's hair and Tenten kissed Neji passionately for the first time and Neji returned the affection grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up.

While Sakura slept she dreamed, and in her dream she re-lived the events prior to their near-death. She had thrust both Naruto and Sasuke into the air to deliver their final blows to the ten tails. She watched Naruto fly in the air ready to deliver the Giant Beast Bomb to the very weak Jyuubi and Sasuke right behind him using Susanoo's Blaze technique arrows to pin it in place. She knew from the massive chakra of the Jyuubi that it wouldn't just die but explode with them right next to it. So she launched herself from Katsuyu's back, Katsuyu taking a large amount of the force of the kick and exploding into hundreds of miniatures instead of Sakura destroying the land under the allied forces.

She flew with amazing speed to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's Sage of the Six Paths cloak barely remained in his right arm long enough for him to deliver the final blow and Sasuke had just enough chakra to form a skeletal Susanoo around what he thought was just the two of them. Sakura was almost within reach of them both when she dreamt she saw Sasuke form a weak chidori poised to strike Naruto in the back when her fingers barely wrapped around both of their shoulders and released her Cellular Mitosis jutsu between the three of them as the blast reached her.

_Is this how it really happened?_ Sakura wondered to herself somewhere between dreaming and waking, _could Sasuke have become so bent by hatred and evil that he would try to kill Naruto in his last moment?_ She awoke in a tent with Sasuke on a stretcher next to her. Sasuke was chained at the wrist and ankle with a special clothe tied over his eyes with a seal written on the cloth.

The five Kage were in the tent with the new sannin, all standing over them with the exception of Gaara laying on a stretcher leaning on his elbow all of them speaking in hushed tones. Tsunade saw Sakura waking up and spoke loudly for them all to silence themselves.

"Sakura you have finally woken up!" Tsunade glanced around at the group with knowing and appreciative eyes, "How are you feeling?"

Sakura raised a hand to her forehead rubbing the spot where the White Strength Seal had been. "Where is Naruto?" She glanced around the room more in hopes of finding him.

Tsunade smiled and laughed. "You know Naruto, he doesn't know when to just lay down and rest! He is just fine and last I saw, out front of the tent waiting for you to wake up!"

Sakura stared at the chakra-infused chains around Sasuke, "And…"

Tsunade put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "We will have to talk about that later. Do you feel like you can stand up?"

Sakura shook her head a little to flutter her thoughts again. "Yeah, I think I'm okay." She put her feet on the ground and tested her ankles. Sakura then stood up and found her energy almost up to half of her reserves again.

Tsunade called in one of the medics to help her out of the tent. When the young man entered and offered him her shoulder Sakura glanced at Tsunade. The Godaime Hokage asked, "Are you _okay_?"

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and then down at the ground. "I understand Sensei." She put her arm around the young man and allowed him to walk her out of the tent. Once outside she found the entire Konoha eleven outside and when they saw her they all cheered heartily. Hinata jumped under her and hugged her tightly then sat her down on a chair.

Ino ran to and kneeled in front of her and gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you Sakura! Look at how far from me you have come. You saved the world!" The others smiled or patted her on the shoulder or paid her some compliments but all the while knowing that something more troubling was on their minds.

Naruto body-flickered in the middle of the group in nine-tails chakra mode, immediately followed by Kakashi. The Team Seven captain had a bandage over his right eye and had his left, the Sharingan, exposed. It was unlike Kakashi to have his left eye out for anything but battle. With what appeared to be an injury to his right, Sakura supposed it wasn't so strange. Kakashi, with an expression of excitement said, "You are nearly as fast as your father now Naruto! I'm running late to the meeting though so I should get going." He turned to Sakura and stopped with a look of happy relief. "I'm glad to see that you are doing okay Sakura, I would have stayed but Tsunade said that you would be fine. I have filled Naruto in on what is going on in there, you already understand, don't you?"

Sakura's frowned for a moment before she replied. "Of course Kakashi sempai. Please go on. I'm happy to see you doing well also!" She then smiled her richest smile for him, which convinced him before he walked into the tent.

"So… what are all of you really doing here?" Sakura asked. "I appreciate the love you are all throwing my way but don't dawdle about it."

All looking to one another they all eventually looked to Naruto. Naruto deactivated his Kyuubi chakra mode and stepped back to form the full circle. "Sakura, you know there is still a lot up in the air about Sasuke. They haven't made up their minds and it isn't up to just us anymore. They make a strong argument, just believe me on that."

Sakura shook her head derisively, "I heard it months ago Naruto, and I agreed with them, although it didn't stop me from acting on my own. But don't let that stop the lot of you. I know why you are all here and I'm ready."

Shikamaru glanced around the awkward group and stepped forward to take charge. "Sasuke has spent more time with goals against the Leaf than we have known him to work for it. He has repetitively shown that he cannot be trusted, attempted and succeeded in murdering either comrades or major brass from the Leaf. He returns with the apparent goal of leading us and we are supposed to just let him back in? I don't think so. We _will_ vote," Shikamaru said as he turned to Naruto, "and we will _all_ commit to the results of the vote together."

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "I say no. I say no to a missing nin that has desired the destruction of our village until very recently. He decided to save the day on what would seem to be a last minute decision. I don't think any of us could go into a mission with him and truly trust him. Sasuke Uchiha is a wild card and not to be allowed into an already weakened village."

Naruto stepped forward and looked at Shikamaru with understanding. He took a fleeting look around him at his comrades and sighed. "I understand how you all feel. I was more betrayed by him than all of you but if we can't give a friend a second chance when he asks for it then what kind of friends are we? If we can't reach out an understanding hand, and embrace the misfortune of our fellow shinobi then what would we do when we meet a similar misfortune? Follow in the same footsteps and abandon our friends or even aim for vengeance. Sasuke has felt true pain in not only his own family's murder but in the village's betrayal in the murder of the Uchiha clan. He has been lost in a cycle of confusion and anger but his return means that he has made up his mind. I know him and Sakura knows him as well. He wouldn't assist us unless it was his decision and clearly he wants to return to the village. I don't know his motives for wanting to be Hokage but I _do_ know that it is with good intentions. Vote on your feelings of whether he can be trusted or not and leave his intentions up to Sakura and I. We can handle those on our own. I say yes."

The group peered at one another and found no one had more to say. None of the Konoha eleven wanted to go first and Sakura wanted to get her weighted vote in first so she stepped forward. "I say no. Sasuke should not be allowed back into the village. And no I would not like to go into the details."

Sakura stepped back and all of her comrades gawked at her. Several jaws were outright dropped and she held her ground looking at them. Naruto leered at her with total shock, betrayal and disbelief. Sakura had expected this result and felt the shame aimed at her but she had made up her mind and there was no going back. Sasuke was a threat to all she held dear and regardless of how she once felt about him she would not go back on that.

Hinata, next to Sakura, stepped forward and filled the silence with her vote, "I say yes." Naruto looked at Hinata on his right, thankfully, and then looked to Neji on his left. Neji said, "I vote yes. I was once lost in darkness and with some help found my way as well. Would you all vote me out of the village now? I think not. Sasuke deserves a second chance, especially for having played such a large part in our victory here." He looked to his left to Tenten who voted no. Lee, further left, voted no. Choji voted yes; Ino, yes; Shino, yes; Kiba, yes.

Shikamaru shook his head. "That makes it seven to four, Sasuke may return. Then again this vote is made meaningless if the Kages decide not to forgive him and send him to prison or execute him or whatever they do with high-level criminals of war."

Most shinobi from the vote stayed with a few leaving to join the celebration but eventually the Kage decision was made. Tsunade spotted the duo, Naruto and Sakura, and calmly walked over to them as the other four Kage left in all directions. To Naruto and Sakura, the Godaime Hokage seemed drained and weary.

"I have good news for the both of you." Tsunade said with a cheery smile as she led them away from the few other Konoha eleven left, "We have decided to allow Sasuke back into the village. I spoke with him personally and we are at an understanding about how things will be in the future." She sat down on a small boulder, a remnant of the battle with the ten-tails, and sighed. She looked back up to them and said, "I can't tell you how proud and grateful I am for you two. You have both come so far and the way you fight alongside one-another, including Sasuke, reminds me of the original Sannin. I feel true nostalgia for those days looking at you. I just wish Jiraiya could be here to see it, Naruto. He would be so proud of you! But I have to get to some bad news now." She took a deep breath and looked directly at Sakura. "I'm stepping down as Hokage. I've seen my fair share of challenges since inauguration and have made a decision on who will take the place of Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto, I'm sorry but it's Kakashi. Naruto you haven't yet seen enough leadership positions nor are you a well-rounded shinobi. You need to spend more time on new jutsu and styles." Tsunade's face seemed grief-stricken and apologetic.

Naruto scowled and asked to see Kakashi-sensei, but she responded that he had already left the tent. Naruto puzzled over when he had left it when he had kept his eye on it the whole time but quickly gave it up. After the decision to keep Sasuke was announced the Konoha eleven joined the mass celebration of their victory with the rest of the allied shinobi forces. Naruto stayed behind and tried to talk with Sakura about her decision to vote against Sasuke but got no leeway. Once that had failed and Sakura had gone her own way Naruto went into the tent to speak to Sasuke but he was nowhere to be found. Naruto sat and went into Sage-mode and located Sasuke's chakra along with another chakra signature he was familiar with. Naruto scowled and rushed out of the tent.

The sun was almost fully set and the cool night air carried the smoky scent of bonfires as the stars began to shine in the sky. Hinata had left Naruto and Sakura to talk about her rather surprising vote against Sasuke but after some time decided to go in search of him once again. She had been listening to many other ninjas speaking about him and realized that within hours of his deeds he was already a legendary shinobi. All of this praise only urged her further to go and speak with him. She activated her Byakugan and within moments found Sasuke and figured she would find Naruto with him so she followed him for a moment before she found him completely halted in front of a large boulder. It appeared to her that Sasuke was speaking with someone behind the rock-formation far from the rest of the crowd when Hinata got the sudden urge to get away from there. She had no real reason to be afraid besides a bad feeling but Sasuke had always scared her. Just as she was turning around she saw a flash of yellow and orange flying through the air to where Sasuke stood.

By the time Hinata got to where the small group was speaking the third man was gone and Naruto and Sasuke simply glared at one another. Hinata felt a slight fear slide up her spine when Sasuke glanced at her but Naruto turned and smiled and she felt safe again.

"Naruto-sama I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you. Please allow this intrusion Sasuke-sama, thank you for your assistance in the victory and I'm happy to hear you will be rejoining Konoha!" She finished all this with a smile and bow to two of the neo-sannin.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Thank you Hyuuga-hime. It's no bother at all, Naruto-_sama_ and I were finished… for now." Sasuke threw his arm in the air and shouted, "Oy!" to his other comrades from team Hebi and jogged over to them.

Hinata blushed at being called princess in front of Naruto; it was an embarrassing title that meant her eventual leadership of the clan, a position she did not look forward to. She stood fully erect again and looked to Naruto who was scratching the back of his head beaming at her.

"Hinata! I was just going to go looking for you when I finished with Sasuke. And what's with you calling me sama? I'm not above anyone else here and actually just finished getting put in my place not too long ago. Ha-ha!"

Hinata frowned, "Oh. What do you mean?"

"I got some bad news and then took some criticism from Granny Tsunade. I'm not ready yet to take the place of Rokudaime Hokage. Apparently I'm not well rounded enough as a shinobi! That's alright though," Naruto leaned close and whispered in her ear as one does when telling a secret but Hinata felt the warmth of his breath on her ear and melted a little bit at the sensation. "I know the guy who's getting the job and he's a great candidate!"

Hinata leaned closer to Naruto "You mean… _Kakashi-sensei_?" She whispered back into his ear suggestively.

Naruto's face turned beet red and felt a slight tightening in his pants. "Uh… uh… yeah! H- how did you know that?" Naruto stuttered as he slowly backed away from this unreserved woman.

Hinata blushed slightly and smiled at the clueless man. "He is the most qualified candidate… Where are you going?" Hinata questioned with a troubled look on her face.

Naruto had turned around to hide the protrusion, he looked at her over his shoulder with a weak smirk, "I thought you might like to go for a walk with me. I… I need to stretch out my legs after that fight."

Hinata's expression snapped back to that of excitement and glee. "Yes Naruto-sama, I would like that very much as well!"

"I thought I said not to call me that!" Naruto exclaimed, keeping pace slightly ahead of her to save himself severe embarrassment.

Hinata giggled, "It's what fits best for a neo-sannin, Jinchuuriki, and future Hokage!" The two shared a broad smile together as they walked. Naruto wasn't often placed in this predicament: beautiful woman spending time with him and his dong acting up like a jackass. He wasn't sure how to handle it but to walk it off.

Naruto laughed awkwardly. "I don't know about all that. Although you're right that I _will_ be the next Hokage I don't know anything about this neo-sannin-thing."

Hinata, heart fluttering and stomach full of butterflies, skipped forward to catch up with him. "You haven't been around the rest of the allied forces, yet, have you?"

Naruto felt the fire on his face again then swiftly, and smoothly, grabbed a kunai pack off his hip and held it in front of his protrusion and commenced pretending to search through it. "No, I've been so busy with Kurama and Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke and Sakura and the vote and…" He looked back up to her bright smile, "I've been real busy."

Hinata knew the reason for the kunai pack and prayed to all Gods that ever were that Naruto didn't notice her face blushing uncontrollably as she smiled at him. She pretended not to notice the failed diversion, occasionally glancing down at it, as she explained. "They all hail you as the legendary sannin's second coming! Once it got out that you were all trained by the original sannin then the title changed to neo-sannin. The things the three of you did were incredible. I can't imagine wielding that kind of power."

Naruto found that his problem had solved itself and put the pack away as he laughed. "I can't speak for the others but Kurama and I share the power. I don't intend to use it for anything but the good of the village and the world…" Naruto's smile transformed into distaste. "That makes me sound really full of shit. What I mean is-"

"I understand." Hinata said, "Naruto-sama, I admire your dedication to your cause." Hinata struggled for a moment, internally, before continuing. "When you fought Pain of the Six Paths I heard your discussion with him before I attempted to save you… Not to say that you needed my help, I heard that you used, um, Kurami to defeat him after my intervention failed."

_I don't appreciate her getting my name wrong, but I like that she at least tried. Naruto, what are you doing? Kiss this girl now!_ Kurama spoke in his vicious voice to his Jinchuuriki. _Shut up!_ Naruto replied in the core of his being, the chamber where the Nine-tails resides.

Hinata continued, "I had hidden until I found the appropriate moment to strike and heard everything the two of you discussed." Hinata searched herself for the words. "I have thought much about what you said, since then, and found that they are the most noble words I've heard from anybody in my entire life! They have inspired me to become stronger so that I may stand beside you in any goal you hope to attain. I knew the moment you had finished speaking that I had to play my part and I was ready to die for that goal of peace, attained peacefully."

The Uzumaki received every word like the beating of his own heart and knew it to be nothing but the truth. He walked alongside her, feeling everything she felt through her words. He was dumbstruck for a moment or two but found the words to respond, somehow. "Thank you Hinata. Many have had to listen to my ramblings on the subject but few have had anything to say about it. I was starting to think I was as crazy as Nagato and Madara and Obito." Naruto stopped to look up at the fireworks being shot into the sky. He sighed, "Do you like fireworks Hinata?" He asked, finally feeling like the war was over.

Hinata looked up in response, "Yes, I love them. They fill the night sky with light and my heart with hope." She could feel not only hope in her heart but courage and excitement too. Hinata had envisioned a moment similar to this many times but it exceeded every expectation.

Naruto, standing next to the Hyuuga princess, gazed at the explosions against the starry night sky. "It's a perfect night for a celebration like this."

Hinata shivered slightly from the smell of Naruto so close to her, "Yes but a bit chilly."

Naruto took his jacket off. "I'm hot actually, maybe this will help." He said as he threw it over Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata pulled the warm jacket around her tightly and felt her head rush with the bliss of having _his_ jacket on her shoulders. She thanked him and continued walking with a satisfied look on her face. Naruto then put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Just in case it's still too cold for you, I can keep you warm!" With a bright smile on his face he looked down to the Hyuuga and they walked on…

Sakura had gone in search of Naruto half an hour later to tell him both the reasoning for her vote against Sasuke and most of all that she was ready for that date he was always asking for. Much had changed in Sakura's mind about both her teammates sometime between begging Naruto not to search for Sasuke after Pain's attack on the Leaf, Sasuke's attempt on her life, _although to be fair, you were there to assassinate him in the first place… but he didn't know that! Shannaro!_ (Sakura thought angrily), and up to when she saw just how far Naruto had come as a man. She searched her soul for most of that afternoon and found her true feelings. She asked around the camps to see who had seen him and it was Kiba and Akamaru who finally had the answer.

"Naruto? No I haven't seen him all night, since the vote." Akamaru growled and barked at his teammate. "What's that Akamaru?" The wolf gave another growl and half bark. "You saw him with _who_?" Kiba exclaimed in exasperation. Akamaru turned around and pointed his nose over to a bonfire not far from them where Naruto sat on a log.

"Ha! Akamaru you must have been confused with all these people around." Kiba patted the k9's back and turned back to Sakura. "He's over there next to the fire." He pointed with his thumb and Sakura spotted him.

"Thank you Kiba-kun, Akamaru!" Sakura took off to where Naruto was but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Hinata walk over to him with two drinks. Naruto scooted over and she joined him on the log, sitting very close together. She watched as Naruto took one of the cups and said something to the Hyuuga and they shared a hearty laugh together.

Sakura turned around with a frog in her throat and a pain in her heart. Thinking she wasn't noticed she walked in the opposite direction of the joyous duo and found a familiar face blocked her path. Red-hair, white jacket, glasses, short-shorts and a sad smile on her face, Karin stared admiringly at Naruto and Hinata.

"I know your pain, I saw it the day you tried to kill Sasuke. The day he tried to kill me. When that Uchiha decides to break a woman's heart he really tries to tear it in half, doesn't he?" Sakura simply scowled at the pretty redhead. "Romance doesn't really agree with me, having been one of Orochimaru's pets I'm socially handicapped but when cupid hit me, he aimed as well as Sasuke did." She looked over to the Haruno kunoichi and smiled a broad, sad smile.

Sakura glowered at Karin. "What are you talking about? I don't know why _you're_ here but-"

"The funny part is that I was ready to forgive him when he apologized. I mean, how sick is that? It took a few minutes for me to digest it all but I can't look at Sasuke without seeing his eyes when he used me to kill Danzou. I'm sure you feel similarly, you saw him at his worst and that's very hard to shake. Especially considering his worst is just about as bad as I can imagine it getting. The point is that I'm a very skilled sensor and your chakra reacts to your emotions, as I'm sure you know, and to have lost love twice… I can't even imagine." Karin peered into Sakura's eyes with empathy. "I'm so sorry."

Sakura glared furiously at the woman, "You're sorry for what?" She huffed in aggravation. "You- you want me to _make_ you sorry? What are _you_ so sorry for?" Sakura managed to say before the tears escaped the frail cage she had holding them back. She wiped them away as Karin put a hand on her shoulder and another on her back to hug her but Sakura gave Karin a stiff shove knocking her on her ass. "Get bent!" Sakura said before walking off again in the opposite direction of Naruto and Hinata, leaving Karin in the dust.

The revelry lasted all night until the sun rose. Most of the army had left in the night to return home to their families but there were still plenty left including the five Kage who made plans for how to handle the Bijuu and other such business. It was Kakashi who found and gathered all of the partied-out Konoha twelve.


	2. Going Home

"Move out troops," Kakashi ordered, "let's go home."

Team hebi had been disbanded, and Sasuke went back to Konoha alone, surrounded by mostly mistrusting glances and hateful glares which he pretended not to notice. The advice he had received from a shinobi who had experienced a similar situation formed an idea in his mind. _But it will take time for that to work._ He thought, annoyed.

Naruto found Sakura walking apart from the group. He jogged over to her and said, "Hey Sakura, what's up? I didn't see you at all last night. Where were you?"

The kunoichi kept her eyes dead ahead and responded, "Around."

Naruto made a confused expression. "Did I do something wrong? What's with your pissy attitude?"

Sakura gave a fake smile that Naruto was sure to miss. "Nothing's wrong. How was your night? I had a great time!"

Naruto's expression changed to relief then to contemplation. "Well, I had a good time. I spent most of the night hanging with Hinata actually."

Sakura clinched her fists, which helped to relieve the anger. "Oh?" She said in a falsely curious tone, "What did the two of you end up doing?" Her eyes still aimed straight forward.

Naruto put his hands on the back of his head and tilted his head back in remembrance. "Well we just kinda… hung out! We talked a lot about the village, some of the other shinobi we met… I thought it was a nice change of pace actually!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. _So she didn't summon the courage, huh? Maybe there is hope yet!_ Sakura thought as she smiled deviously. It's not that she wanted to step on Hinata's feet, but the cute lilac-eyed kunoichi _was_ Sakura's competition. _If she wants Naruto for herself she's gonna have to do better than that!_

Sakura turned her smile on Naruto, "You mean to say that you really just hung out? What did you do? I thought I saw the two of you getting _cozy_ by a bonfire." She sneered at the memory.

"No! It wasn't like that at all." Naruto exclaimed. Sakura sighed in comfort. Naruto continued, "Well to be honest…" Naruto leaned closer to Sakura, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Sakura felt a fear rise up in her heart as her stomach did flips. "Y- yeah. I can keep a secret."

Naruto took her by the arm and led her a little bit further away from the travelling crowd under the morning sun. "There were a couple of moments where I felt something there, ya' know? Like, maybe she's interested in me? What do you think?"

Sakura could practically _feel_ the weight of the devil and angel on her shoulders. In tiny, squeaky voices they argued amongst each other. The Good Angel-"Tell him how Hinata feels!" Evil-"Shut up! Tell him he doesn't have a chance!" Good-"Have you no heart? The man you're in love with will be hurt by that!" Evil-"And _we_ will be there to pick up the pieces!" Good-"But… Actually that's a great idea, go with that!" Evil-"Yeah, do it!"

"I'm not sure… What exactly gave you that idea?" _The man is helplessly clueless. How does he not know already? Did turning into the Kyuubi in his fight with Pain alter his memory?_ Sakura put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I mean, don't the Hyuuga elite usually marry within their own clan?"

Naruto dropped his shoulders as his head sunk just a little. "I don't know. I just thought we were getting along real well. I suck at this stuff! I ask you out all the time and you say no, Hinata may be just stringing me along or even worse: have no idea that these thoughts are going through my head at all! What am I doing wrong Sakura?"

Sakura halted at the question and posed flirtatiously at the Uzumaki. "Well, Naruto, I actually-"

"Hey!" Said Sasuke as he broke out of the crowd and walked over to the other neo-sannin. "Can I walk with you?"

Sakura's nose flared at both the interruption and the sight of the very ninja who she loathed the most.

Naruto glared doubtfully at Sasuke, "Is this going to be anything like last night? Or did you and Orochimaru finish conveniently when I showed up?"

Sasuke shrugged as he responded, "I wanted to talk to you about that altercation. I… I _apologize_ for antagonizing you. I just want to get back on the right path." Sasuke looked to Sakura, "What's with you?"

Before Sakura could reply Hinata ran over to the group. "Naruto-sama!" _Sama?_ Sakura thought, "Oh, Sasuke-sama and Sakura-sama!" she said once she noticed they were in the middle of speaking. She gave a courteous bow and asked, "Am I interrupting again?"

Sasuke grinned, "Perhaps a little on this one, could I have Naruto for a little longer Hyuuga-hime?"

Sakura, furious up until this moment, stared disbelievingly at Sasuke and Naruto did the same. Finally Sakura found the words, "What is going on with you? What is your game Sasuke?"

Hinata found the moment very tense and felt that she had picked the wrong time to talk to Naruto. She looked nervously over to him and he met her glance with a bright and warm smile.

Naruto could feel the hatred pouring out of Sakura and something not-quite hatred but somehow akin to it from Sasuke. His mind worked like a beehive and he pushed through the doubt about Hyuuga princess. "Hinata, why don't I catch up with you later?" He said as comfortingly as possible, "I'll find you."

Hinata nodded and was off, glancing over her shoulder to find a cold glare coming from Sakura aimed right at her. _What did I just walk in on?_ She wondered as she rejoined Shino and Kiba.

Kiba was surprised to see Hinata back so soon. He asked in a sarcastic tone, "What happened? I thought you were goin' to ask _Naruto_ to join us."

Shino peered over at the neo-sannin. "Things look tense over there."

Hinata nodded, "I don't know what's going on but they were arguing about something. I hope that everything's alright." She said with a hint of guilt. "I hope it wasn't me because I think Sakura gave me a dirty look when I was leaving.

Sakura watched Hinata run back to the large Konoha crowd and saw her for what she was, the opposition. It wasn't enough that Hinata was playing it too slow with Naruto; she still had a lead over Sakura.

Sasuke saw the vicious glare from Sakura and began to formulate an idea. "Sakura, would you walk with me for a minute?" He asked.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke. "Why the hell would I walk with someone who tried to kill me once?"

Naruto looked confusedly at his rival. "What the fuck, Sasuke? I thought you wanted to talk to me about something. Are you still delirious from the blast?"

Sasuke ignored the Uzumaki. He focused his eyes on Sakura's as he spoke to her. "I'm sorry for what I did back then. I was… lost for some time but have found my way again."

"I had hoped for that when you joined us in battle against the Jyuubi, but I was proven wrong, wasn't I?" Sakura glared at him accusingly as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke squinted as he thought, _So… she __**did**__ see. I will have to make up for that._ He then looked to Naruto to see what he was making of this.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's shoulder to restrain what could very well be a punch aimed at Sasuke if he didn't intervene. "What are you talking about Sakura? Calm down. We need to come back together if we are going to work as a team again! I forgive Sasuke for his actions and you should, too."

Sakura turned back to Naruto and exclaimed, "You want to know why I voted against him? It's because he tried to _kill_ you! When I-"

"_Damnit_ Sakura!" Naruto bellowed at the Haruno kunoichi. Many from the crowed turned to look at the sannin. Sasuke met many of their leers and they looked down to their own feet swiftly. Sakura, mouth lightly agape and eyes wide open out of surprise, couldn't turn away from the Kyuubi irises that appeared in Naruto's eyes. "I just _told_ you that I forgive him for that! I know it wasn't that long ago but he came back on his own!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura internally face-palmed themselves.

Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and pointed the other accusingly at Sasuke. "No! Before we were hit by the blast when the Jyuubi exploded _he_ aimed his chidori at you! It all happened so fast that I barely saw it but I remembered it in my dream!" This last bit wasn't intended to come out but as soon as it did Naruto's face changed from frustration to accepting and understanding and Sasuke made a victorious grin.

"This… happened in a dream?" Naruto asked condescendingly, "Sakura, I had a dream once that I could fly! That doesn't mean I can. I dreamed that I was the Hokage but I'm not, am I? I dreamed…"

Sasuke smirked in silence as Naruto went on and Sakura's expression became more and more agitated. _That was close. At least I only have to make it up to Sakura now. This could have become much more complicated if it weren't for her slip-up._

Sakura, steaming out her ears in anger, hit Naruto over the head. "Baka! It happened. I swear!"

Naruto got back up off the ground and brushed himself off. "That's enough, Sakura! I won't hear anymore about this if it's just based off of a dream. Sasuke and I would have died if you hadn't come to use your healing jutsu and I'm grateful. However, that does not excuse this unwarranted attack on Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a calm and blank face. "Thank you… Naruto but I can handle this. Let us talk and I will catch up with you later."

Naruto, still slightly disturbed by this change in Sasuke, nodded. He looked at Sakura like she was crazy before heading off to catch up with team eight.

Sakura was having a difficult time holding back the rage caused by the situation. Not only did she miss an opportunity to speak with Naruto about her feelings but also Naruto was off to spend _more_ time with the opposition _and_ she was stuck with Sasuke. Probably worst of all she had just spent what she had hoped was their first romantic encounter arguing with Naruto. _At least I have someone to vent my anger on!_ She thought ferociously.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "You want another shot at my life? I'm ready. I've learned a few ways to counter the Sharingan _and_ chidori!"

Sasuke considered this and figured that Sakura has had enough time to learn how to handle him, if he could only do what she last saw him capable of. However, things had changed and she couldn't see that. He contemplated how to handle the problem and decided to purge himself of his crimes in her eyes. "Sakura, I truly am sorry for what I did back then. All I could think of was how my brother was all alone in his trials and I still wanted to prove I was capable of that, as well as get vengeance on every last member of the Konoha Village. As far as the attack on Naruto before the explosion goes, let me explain myself. I-"

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke! I saw your malice then, and I can feel it now! You have no control over your hatred and never will. The others still don't see it but in time, they will." She paused for a moment and considered her next few words over and over again.

Sasuke waited feverishly. Depending on what she had to say, _I might have to use tsukuyomi against her to convince her to forget what she saw,_ he considered.

Sakura sighed and slumped her shoulders in resignation. "I need your help." She watched Sasuke relax his body and wondered, _what was that bastard prepared to do?_ "I… I need you to help me make a stronger genjutsu. I have several genjutsu that range from two seconds to several minutes depending on strength of opponent and how long I have to prepare it but nothing that can handle what I need it to."

Sasuke considered this. _The only genjutsu I could teach is sharingan-necessary. However, this could be a way for me to get her back on my side again._ "Okay, I can help. First, I want to know who the target is."

Sakura looked sternly back into the betrayer's eyes and replied, "Naruto."

The Uchiha progenitor chuckled as he shook his head. "I can't help you there. Jinchuuriki are immune to genjutsu. Their tailed beasts are able to wake them up within an instant. Why are you trying to trick him, anyway?"

The pink-haired kunoichi scowled at him. "You don't need to know that, just that I need to convincingly show him an illusion for only a little while. But now that that isn't possible, I need to think of something else."

Sasuke smirked as he figured it out. "Don't tell me that you're jealous of the Hyuuga girl?"

Sakura blushed furiously at this. "How _dare_ you? Just get the hell out of my life already, Sasuke!" She started to storm off when he grabbed her arm.

He could see she was ready to punch a hole through his chest and so he spoke quickly. "Sakura, I think I can help. I want to. It's the least I can do for you. Please, give me a chance."

With teeth gritted, she thought it over for a few moments, ready to blow him to little pieces if she chose to. She unclenched her fist and put her hand out, begrudgingly, to shake his hand.

Meanwhile, in the mass of the Konoha forces the Uzumaki walked with no one in particular. Naruto thought back to the time spent with his father, before Orochimaru canceled the jutsu. He intended to catch up with Hinata but he had all day for that and wanted to remember his time with the Fourth Hokage.

He woke up on the ground with Hinata kneeling next to him. He could hear mumbling like at the verge of a dream forgotten and realized it came from the Hyuuga princess. She had a bright and beautiful smile on her face as she spoke with Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage smirked at him and gave him a wink when Hinata looked down and her smile bloomed into pure happiness and relief. She put her hand on his chest and could barely hold back the laughter as she exclaimed, "Naruto! Don't move. Let the medics check you out before you-" He got up off the ground, Hinata holding his hand sternly. He stared into her lilac eyes and saw, for a moment, a deep burden.

Naruto huffed as he stretched his back. "It's okay, Hinata. I'm fine now." He glanced to Tsunade with an expression of concern.

Before he could ask, the current Hokage shook her head and answered the inevitable question on his mind. "No, he's still here, he's waiting for you, though I'm not sure where…" She said as she looked around.

Hinata's eyes changed as her Byakugan activated. "I'm just glad you are okay." She tensed her eyebrows as her Byakugan worked furiously. "I'm sure you would like to take this time to talk to the Fourth. Oh! He is right over there, just southeast of us with the others. Do you need help getting over there?" She asked in concern.

Naruto groaned as he stood. "No… I think I'm okay. Thank you Hinata for your help. I owe you one!"

Hinata's face glowed at this. "Y-you can pay me back by…" She found her typical shyness interfere and pushed past it. "How about we spend some time together!" She managed to force out.

Naruto had a puzzled face about him. _Is she asking me out?_ he wondered quizzically. He then quickly beamed at her, "That would be great Hinata! How about I catch up with you later tonight?"

Hinata felt her face flush as she responded, "I look forward to it." She clasped her hands together as he was off to speak with his father. She could still feel the warmth and strength of his chest when she touched it. He had healed so quickly she wondered if he even needed to rip her jacket up for the tourniquets on his legs. She was glad she didn't have it on at the moment, though, because she felt like she was burning up from such close interaction with him and her chest heaved every time she thought about the touch of his.

Naruto raced as fast as his aching joints would allow to where his father was, speaking with the other Hokages. When he spotted the yellow flash out of the group, he could barely restrain his joints from going full-steam to him. His father turned around to see what all the other three were looking at and simply smiled, as if expecting it.

"Naruto." The Yondaime said.

Naruto came to a halt in front of the man and looked slightly up at him. "Dad." He said in return. He had thought about this interaction countless times and found he had no words, especially since it was happening in the real world and not in his subconscious.

Minato looked down at him for a moment before realizing he had been quiet for too long. "I'm sorry. It's so strange looking at my son, full grown, when only hours ago I saw him as a baby!" He smiled down at the boy and put his arms out for a hug.

Naruto paused for a second before leaping into his father's arms. To his surprise, an edo tensei didn't smell like a corpse at all. Rather, his father smelled like sweat and battle and something else he couldn't even define but took to memory instantly. His father smelled like a human being.

Minato held his son out in front of him to inspect him. "I thought for a moment that I had been resurrected only to see my son die!" A tear formed in the corner of his eye. "I'm happy that's not the case."

Naruto peered up at his father with watery eyes as well. "For a second or two I thought _I_ wouldn't get a chance to talk to _you_ before I died!" The Uzumaki wiped at his cheeks. "I was at least glad you could see me doing Konoha proud!" He managed to get out before hugging his father tighter than he ever thought possible.

The Namikazi ninja looked down to his emotional son and said, "You know, I really wish your mother was here. You are so much like her it makes my heart ache."

Naruto looked back up to his Dad and replied, "Really?"

Orochimaru huffed in disgust. "Come, little Minato. It's time you went back to where you belong."

Naruto swiftly shifted his head up at the Sannin and glared at him with the Kyuubi's eyes. Minato shared a similar gaze, Kyuubi irises and all, with his one-time superior, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grinned at the father-son duo and said, "I'm getting tired of the good-guy act and want some rest from all this celebration. Besides, I have a student of my own to check up on and congratulate."

Minato snarled at him and activated the Kyuubi chakra mode. "Orochimaru-sama, you are very mistaken if you think I will allow someone to interfere with my once-in-a-lifetime chance to see my son!" He held a three-pronged kunai in his hand, ready to use it.

Sasuke, not far from there, was able to see but not hear, the whole interaction. From years of perfecting the Sharingan, Sasuke knew that so much was portrayed in body language that little was needed from the speaking. _You don't threaten Orochimaru-sama without getting what you've got coming._ He thought in confidence as he grunted. The medical nin dabbed and prodded at him to find the most painful spots and pulsed their chakra into them to release him from the suffering while others actually healed his wounds. The Uchiha's vision blurred and focused again as the agony of his wounds pushed him closer to unconsciousness.

Orochimaru squared his body off with Minato Namikazi before Hiruzen Sarutobi spoke up. "Oh, silence, children! There must be a way to make it worth your while Orochi. I remember the time you said you wished to see Minato's Flying Thunder God Level Three! Minato, you show him and Orochi, don't be so rude to an Hokage!"

The First and Second Hokage's watched all this from a distance. Hashirama held the Edo-Madara's head in the crook of his arm. The head soundlessly made screaming and shouting faces. Sasuke could make out a few obscenities being mouthed but otherwise the rest was babble. The Second had sealed Madara's body into dried mud and was preparing to release the seal to make it undo it's own resurrection jutsu.

"Hashi, the Fourth certainly has a unique combat style, don't you think?" Tobirama asked his brother.

Hashirama gazed over at the father and son, looking so much alike, and replied, "Yeah, without his teleportation technique Madara would have been much more difficult to handle. I'm glad I never had to fight him when I was alive!" The Shodaime looked down pensively. "Yes, he's a very competent shinobi, which means that there is still hope in this world for growth. Just look at his son!"

Tobirama glanced over to Naruto. "He has no class or grace in battle. He is strong; I'll give him that, but not much of a challenge with everything he does being transmitted before he does it."

Hashirama scoffed at his brother. "You don't see his potential. That one may fix our mistakes."

Tobirama looked back over to Sasuke, nearly leagues away, and met his sharingan aimed right at the once great leader. "And what of the Uchiha kid? What role will _he_ play?" He scowled at Sasuke and turned his back to him.

The Senju clan leader glanced over at Sasuke as well. "I'm not sure. It's none of our business anymore anyway.

The younger sibling continued his jutsu on Madara's body until the ashes fell away from the sad victim who was used as the sacrifice. Hashirama dropped the unfamiliar head and walked with his brother back to where the other Hokage were.

"Is that true Orochimaru-sama?" Minato asked in a humorous tone. "Did you want to see my jutsu? I can show you if you can give me a moment or two with my boy."

Orochimaru blushed ever so slightly on his death-pale cheeks. "Damn you Sandaime. Just keep your mouth shut in the future."

Hiruzen winked at his former pupil. "Maybe you shouldn't summon me from the dead again."

Tobirama Senju overheard some of this and joined the group. "We need to be on our way, Fourth. Don't you feel it, too? We don't belong here."

Minato looked apologetically at his predecessor. "I'm sorry Nidaime-sama but I only need a few seconds after I show Orochimaru-sama my jutsu."

Orochimaru licked his lips hungrily. _Such a talented young man. Some have said he's the fastest shinobi to have ever lived. We'll see about that._ He peered up at the others to see if they would allow it.

Tobirama and Hashirama shared a glance, something they did often when they were alive and wanted to see a friend or pupil's jutsu. "Okay," The Second said, "that's fine with us. But after that we leave. We've done what we were brought here to do."

Orochimaru heard what the two legendary nin had to say on the matter and made up his mind. "I will respect their conclusion. Minato, you have five minutes after your demonstration."

Naruto looked at his father with a mixture of fear and surprise. "But… you just got here! I need more time than just a few minutes!"

The Namikaze shinobi looked back at his son with a comforting smile. "Don't worry, it will be plenty of time. Now just watch your old man do what he does best!"

Minato held up the special kunai for all to see. Looking at Orochimaru he said, "Now watch closely Orochimaru-sama. I will show the level two and three Flying Thunder God Technique. I will skip the first because you've already seen it."

Sarutobi Hiruzen turned to the First and Second Hokages. "We won the Third Shinobi World War with incredibly low casualties directly because of this jutsu."

Orochimaru glanced at his mentor and back to his old comrade's student. _Kukuku, how exciting._ He thought vehemently.

Minato threw his kunai just past the Shodaime's head, who didn't even flinch, and shunshin-ed directly behind him, throwing more kunai past everyone but Naruto. He then teleported, mid-air, behind each of them within an instant. As he did this he said "This is- level- two- Flying- Thunder God."

Hashirama applauded enthusiastically and said, "Wow! That's really something!"

Orochimaru swiveled his head left and right, trying to keep up with the movements but found it impossible. Tobirama simply squinted his eyes, which danced back and forth with the apparitions. The Third had seen it before and was amused but not impressed. He had also seen the third-level and nothing topped it in his opinion, in regards to speed.

"Kukukuku, that was really something, but I wouldn't call you the Shinobi God of Speed just from _that_ Minato-kun." Orochimaru said, covering his avarice.

Naruto was shocked be his father's movements. _I can't get anywhere __**near**__ that fast, even with Kurama's chakra!_

Minato winked at his son. "Okay Orochimaru-sama, you're hard to impress but I think the next and last level should do it." He turned to the Mokuton user. "Shodai, can you please make some wood clones over there?" He pointed down the hill fifty yards away.

The Senju nodded and was about to form the hand sign when he paused. "How many do you need?" He asked.

"Thirty should do it." The Yellow Flash replied.

Hashirama made the clones and they all ran down to the designated spot. Minato considered their locations and threw twelve kunai in the air, which landed in varying spots in the crowd. In an instant he was gone, disappearing and reappearing in all twelve spots decapitating and amputating with his long, forked kunai. None of the clones even had a chance to counter, and the Shodai tried, because Minato's movements throughout the field seemed utterly random. He moved so quickly between all of them that he appeared to be made up of several clones instead of just one combatant. He flickered back to the group with a seal he had placed on Orochimaru, his hand on the white snake's back.

Orochimaru's eyes bulged as he glared at the yellow haired shinobi. _When did he…_ Tobirama's mouth was left slightly agape at the demonstration. Hashirama stared in disbelief at his killed Mokuton clones. Naruto couldn't even believe he had seen it. He wasn't even sure if he _had_ seen it. Hiruzan nodded approvingly.

Sasuke, far away, had strained his sharingan as hard as he could to see this display. _This is… on a whole new level…_ he thought before passing out.

"_Splendid_ Minato-kun! I've never heard of a speed that could match it. You truly _are_ the Shinobi God of Speed!" Orochimaru said zealously.

Tobirama's mouth closed as he relaxed his eyes and rubbed them. "To think someone could improve on my jutsu to this extent. It's hardly even the same technique, Fourth."

Hashirama turned around and slapped the Yellow Flash on the back. "That speed really is something! And your kumite is honestly perfect. You left absolutely no openings for my wood clones to counter. You would have been a frightening opponent in the warring period."

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled genially. "It is a pleasure to see the Flying Thunder God Jutsu level three again Minato."

Minato smiled shyly as he scratched the back of his head in humbly. "Thanks, everyone. It took a lot of studying of your shunshin technique, Second, for me to develop it."

The Third turned to Naruto. "This is how he earned the Hokage seat, Naruto. I might add that I'm very proud to see you have grown out of your tomfoolery stage and become a man of your father's caliber."

Naruto glanced over to the Third and nodded, finally blinking for the first time since his father's demonstration. "Thank you Old Man Hokage. I have to say it was a lot of hard work to get to where I am. It's in part because of you and all the lectures you gave me! Also because of Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei."

Orochimaru frowned at the boy. "Yes, yes child. Now be quiet. If your father has something to say to you he better say it fast. You don't have much time left. I'm going to see to my pupil and in five minutes I'm going to undo the jutsu keeping them animated."

Hiruzen looked up at his former student. "I'm coming with you."

Orochimaru gave a disapproving glance.

"Don't worry, Orochi, I don't intend to interfere, I just have something to say to the boy, then I will leave you alone. Although to tell the truth I _am_ curious to see how you interact with a subordinate."

"Fine, Hiruzen-sensei. Come along and see." The pale-white skinned sannin replied.

"Come and sit over here with me, Naruto." The father said to his son.

Naruto followed him and sat down in front of the yellow-haired shinobi. The man held up his arms to Naruto and indicated he wanted his son to do the same. Naruto did this without the slightest clue as to why. "Otosan… what-"

"Just do as I say, son. Focus your chakra into the palms of your hand. I will focus mine into the tips of my fingers. When they touch your chakra will pull at mine from your palm and we will be connected. Just focus and try not to move."

This was something Naruto had mastered, as it was required for Senjutsu. Naruto, again, did as he was asked and when his father's fingers touched his they were immediately transported into the core of the Uzumaki's being. Naruto looked back to find Kurama glaring at his former jailer, the fourth Hokage.

_Yondaime!_ The Kyuubi said as he raised himself to all fours weakly._ To think you could come here in that revolting resurrected state. Are you here to deliver me what I am owed?_

Minato gazed up at the beast sympathetically. "You really have become partners, haven't you? To think you would give your healing chakra to Naruto so he could come and see me while leaving yourself in this state. Kyuubi, I have misjudged you." He paused so his apology would take effect. "Yes, that is why I am here." He seemed to focus for a moment and Naruto saw small lights like firebugs being drawn to the one-time Hokage. "Now I've accumulated everything that my seal had seen before me. When I spoke with you when you fought with Pain."

Naruto faced his father a second time to find an identical cage behind him like the one he had once housed the fox in. Behind the bars and seal he could see menacing eyes, drooling lips and steam rising from the feral creature. "Dad! What the hell is _that_?" Naruto shivered as the chakra the creature was giving off reached him. "It feels like Kurama but it looks… savage."

Minato swiveled at the hips to take a look at it and then turned back. "Naruto, the day I sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox into you, I only gave you half of it. I sealed its Yin chakra into myself, and therefore into the Shinigami. _That_ is the Yin chakra of the tailed beast. Since I have this chance I won't pass it up. I'm here to give the rest of the Kyuubi to you."

Naruto shook his head in confused frustration. "Slow down! Argh! Where the hell are we? What do you mean _half?_ Kurama is right here! What's a Shinigami and what am I supposed to do with _two_ Kyuubi's in my head all the time?" Naruto took a few deep breaths to relax and sat down when his head started spinning.

Minato hunkered down next to the confused child and put an arm around his shoulders. "Naruto It's going to be fine, let me explain-"

"No, let _me_ explain!" Naruto said fiercely. He grabbed his father's jacket and pulled him down on the ground next to him. "Kurama was hard enough to get on my side, now you want to give me _another one?_ When will it be enough, dad? I mean, just _look_ at that one! He looks, like, a hundred times meaner than Kurama ever did!"

_Listen to the man for a moment Naruto!_ Kurama roared in the cavernous depths of Naruto's conscious. _There is more to this than you know, so just hear what he has to say and pay attention._

Minato smiled thankfully at the massive fox. "Thank you Kurama-sama. Naruto, this one," he indicated before him at the wild beast with a hand, "will combine with the one you have known your whole life. The Kyuubi's chakra was simply split between Yin and Yang. You have the Yang behind you. It possesses the chakra and personality of the Nine-Tails, whereas I have the Yin. The Yin half is made up of its physical body and emotions. This is not going to be easy for you, I'm afraid. The Yin chakra is the most wild and unruly. When your mother was Kurama's Jinchuuriki she told me that even though she had separated the two within her, they still reached out to one-another. When they did this, they were more savage and cruel and influential. She went through much to contain it and was successful up until the night you were born." Minato sighed deeply in remembrance. "I wish I could have helped her, but she was stronger than me anyway. I'm not sure what difference I would have made, anyway."

Naruto had been focusing with all his might and managed to understand. He relaxed his shoulders, after straining to listen, and stood back up. He walked over to the cage behind his father and the beast within tried to swipe at him with its claws. Naruto jumped back to find Kurama right behind him, baring his fangs at his other half.

Minato joined them. "All you have to do is release the seal, son, and it will be done."

Naruto turned back to his father. "When I do it, will our time be over?"

Minato patted Naruto's head in reassurance. "No. Here, time is very different. We have a while still, yet."

Naruto smiled in relief and turned back to the ferocious creature. He walked up to its gate, put his hand on the seal and twisted it.

There was a bright flash and explosion and the cage was gone. Kurama lay on his back far behind them as though he had been thrown back. Naruto and Minato had been forced by the blast on the ground. They dusted themselves off and waited for Kurama to do something.

"HAAAAAA!" Kurama howled. "I am one again! I have shape, and can feel! Minato you evil bastard, I wish I had killed you sooner that night!"

Naruto felt a chill climb up his spine at the menacing evil that had just joined him. It was much more vivacious than when he was a boy, as yet unproven to the fox. Its will was incredible and the doubled chakra knocked Naruto to the ground.

Kurama went off to celebrate his renewed form elsewhere in Naruto's endless, white subconscious. He could be heard yelping and roaring in joy in the distance.

Minato tried to help Naruto up but found he couldn't. Naruto tried to do the same himself and found that, with balance, he could stand. "The chakra is too heavy! I can't even move like this. How was this supposed to be a good thing?"

Minato huffed at this. "Kushina was able to handle it because of her talent in Fuinjustu. She had simply divided the two within her and occasionally had to renew the seal. I've never heard of anyone who had allowed the Kyuubi to unite with both halves. The only time it was ever in this form, to my understanding, was when it was released. The raw power found in that form is unbelievable, but without a Jinchuuriki to hold it and sharpen its focus, it's just a brutal powerhouse without any aim. _This_ is how it will be a good thing for you, Naruto. You did another thing never seen before. You befriended the Nine-Tailed Fox! Now that he is whole, he can be a much more useful ally to you."

Naruto, desperately holding onto his balance, listened to all of this. "But… How am I supposed to move around like this?"

Minato grinned at his son. "You will have to work with the Kyuubi on that."

Naruto was not as amused about this as his father. He could feel that this wasn't just something in his mind but in the real world the chakra's weight would push him down as well.

"Kurama." Naruto said into the vast emptiness. "Kurama, can you help me with this?"

The air itself shook as a response was heard. "YES." Rumbled a deep and sinister voice from everywhere at once. Positive and negative charged chakra seemed to zip through the air from every direction around Naruto until he was totally encapsulated in it. Minato watched as the Kyuubi took form next to Naruto, with its paws wrapped around his son until he couldn't see the boy at all anymore. In a fierce growling voice Kurama spoke. "THIS WILL CHANGE OUR CONNECTION, CHILD. I AM NOT THE SAME AS BEFORE AND BECAUSE OF THIS, NOR ARE YOU." The fox lowered its claws to the ground and opened so Naruto could step out next to his father. _I will keep things as simple as possible, Naruto._ The Kyuubi said in a familiar, softer voice.

Naruto examined himself for a moment before looking up at the Nine-Tailed Fox. "What's going on, Kurama? Did I just hear two different voices from you?"

The tailed beast loomed over the father and son. _We are two and have been so for many, many eons. It will take time for us to become one again_. "HUMANS LIKE YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER SAW TO OUR RUPTURING." _But there is more to the fusion than just this. It means that you and I, Naruto, can form our full embodiment. Together we can use both my power and your mind to focus. It will take time for us to be able to do that, and training, but we can use the partial transformation jutsu anytime we like._

Naruto, head leaned back to look up at his tailed beast held up a hand like a child in class. "What's the 'partial transformation'?"

The Kyuubi smirked with its razor sharp teeth. _Hold your hand up and imagine it as my claws._

Naruto did so and watched in amazement as his arm grew vermilion hairs all the way up it and his hands became bonier and sharp claws sprouted from his fingertips. His hand looked exactly like the Kyuubi's and the change caused him only slight pain. It felt lighter, denser, and stronger than his usual arm and the rest of his body had remained the same.

_This is only one of our many new powers, Naruto. We will work together, later, on the others. As a team we are stronger than any other Jinchuuriki or Tailed Beast could ever hope to be._

Minato watched all this from the sidelines until the Nine Tails was finished. "Naruto, I also have something to show you. Another gift, only smaller."

Naruto was feeling dizzy from everything that he was taking in but felt a sudden thrill when a thought crossed his mind. "Are you gonna teach me that flying thunder god technique?!"

Minato blinked at his son's question. "No. No, Naruto. I can't teach you _my_ shunshin technique, but you already have one of your own! The Kyuubi's Yang chakra allows speed almost identical to mine! No, my technique is more complex than the time we have allows for me to teach it to you. Instead, I have a suggestion for you and the gift."

Naruto frowned at his father. "A suggestion? I know what that means. What am I doing wrong?"

Minato smiled and pulled a strange looking kunai out from inside his jacket. It wasn't really a kunai at all but a sai. It had a long blade, as thin as could be, and two thick forks out of the sides that curved and pointed outwards. "This is what I wanted to suggest to you. You have no close range weapons I know of and I wanted to pass this on to you. It belonged to my father before me and his father before him." Minato sighed briefly before continuing. "It's not a common weapon to see on the battle field and is a very useful tool when you know how to use it."

Naruto looked down at the beautifully engraved sai as if it were an artifact. It seemed to glow in the light, as if something from the past wanted to speak to him, if only he were to hold it.

The Namikaze shinobi held it out for Naruto to hold. Once Naruto took it in his hands he could feel his wind-nature react to its presence and a gust of wind swirled around his father and him, brushing the dense fur of Kurama's legs.

Naruto's eyes got teary up as he looked back up to his father. "Th- Thank you dad! I- I've never see- seen such a beautiful blade in all my life."

Minato looked down at his son favorably. "If you want to be Hokage, you should have unique tools. This one is actually a spirit weapon. It's said to have been forged by Mikaboshi himself. It can only be held by those who carry it in their hearts. For those who are _pure_ of heart, like me, it weighs heavily on their souls. In your case, with the Nine-Tails, it should simply react to his natural hatred and reply freely to your will. Now that you hold it here the weapon itself will find its way to you when you need it. If anybody else were to try to lift it they will find themselves too weak to move. It's truly an amazing weapon. It will never dull, and it will freely use your chakra nature when you swing it."

Naruto looked down at the light weapon in amazement. "But, dad… I don't know how to use this with my style of fighting. Who do you think could teach me?"

Minato grinned at this. "Well, me of course. That's what the next twenty-four hours are for."

Naruto was shocked by this. "What? But Orochimaru said he would send you back in five minutes! Wait, we've been here for more than five minutes. Do you think he gave us more time?"

Minato gestured all around him. "That is what this is all for Naruto. Time acts differently here. Now prepare to learn a thing or two from your old man!"

Naruto walked in unison with the Konoha forces the next day, reminiscing on the time he spent with his father. Time he never thought he would ever get. Sakura's little outburst as well as Sasuke's strange act left him feeling like something was going on, although it was beyond him as to what that might be. He felt truly blessed. The Uzumaki wondered when the Sai of Mikaboshi would come to him, and what exactly it would feel like to finally hold it in his hands like his father before him for the first time. _I hope I remember all the moves with it that my father taught me!_ He hoped to himself.

Sasuke walked farther behind Naruto. After his ordeal with Sakura he just wanted to be alone but the other soldiers couldn't resist messing with him. 'Congrats on making up your mind!', '_Now_ you're the last Uchiha.', and 'Could you tell us when _you_ plan on destroying the world so we can clear our schedules for you?' were only a small sample of the taunts they threw at him as he walked alone. Before long Kakashi and Guy-sensei joined him.

"I hope you weren't expecting them to dust off the welcome mat and give you a hug, Sasuke." Kakashi said beneath his mask. "It will be a while before they can accept you again. Can you handle that?"

Sasuke only glared at the eye under the bandages, what was once his good, natural-born, eye. Sasuke could see the sweat that sat on Kakashi's brow from over-exertion of his scarred sharingan. Being not of the Uchiha line, Kakashi lacked the ability to turn it off, and thus spent much chakra if it was exposed. Sasuke made a scowl at the eye under all the gauze.

"Is this going to be a problem, Sasuke?" The Hatake nin asked. Guy listened intently at the Uchiha's response.

"Actually, I think… I think I can help you with your problem. Orochimaru-sama did a lot of work in DNA and if I could get to one of our… _his_ hideouts I could find some cure."

Kakashi was at a loss of words from this. Guy and he shared a look of surprise before the grey-haired shinobi looked back to his one-time student. "That… That would be very helpful… Sasuke." Kakashi could feel his heart leap at hope again but his mind pounded out the hope with doubt. Doubt that Sasuke would be concerned about him, doubt that Sasuke would make such a huge change so quickly, doubt that Sasuke would even fit in with the others still. He felt sad for Sasuke but also partially blamed him for so much going wrong. He knew it wasn't fair but he felt it nonetheless.

Sasuke struggled to offer the assistance and felt the rage rise dangerously high in him again. Just as this happened he felt a presence on the outskirts of a nearby forest. He whipped his head to the left and thought he saw, for an instant, someone he knew. His face turned pale white and he swayed slightly as he walked next to the Copy-Cat Ninja.

Kakashi held a hand out to catch him in case he feinted, and a wide berth in case he vomited. "Are you okay, Sasuke? You look like someone just walked over your grave!" He could see the Uchiha's eyes relax from bulging as he righted himself.

Sasuke found his balance again and started walking faster to get ahead of Kakashi. "I'm fine." He said as he walked away, glancing at the woods to their left over and over again.

"What was that about?" Guy asked.

Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders as they got nearer and nearer to Konoha.


	3. Time Off

When they returned home everyone was welcomed by the other villagers with cheers and applause. The other shinobi around Naruto and Sakura, including the other Konoha eleven, lifted the two sannin on their shoulders. Sasuke, on the other hand, felt a foot kick the back of his knee and a hand shove him in the chest. He fell to the ground like a rock and was kicked and stepped by the other shinobi's feet. He fought his way back up and found that no one seemed to have noticed which meant that no one really cared. He looked up to see Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade being carried under the gates. The villagers hailed their arrival. For a moment Sasuke caught sight of the man again in the crowd with a frightening disapproving glare. _I- Itachi?_ He frantically pushed his way through the sea of people but the figure that resembled his brother had disappeared.

Many tearful hugs were given to the returning soldiers from relatives and friends. Sasuke watched as everyone was embraced by their loved ones and felt a sick twisting in his stomach. Everyone who was close enough patted Naruto on the back. He found Konohamaru and Iruka and they all laughed and shook hands. Sakura was pulled into the loving grasp of her parents, tears in all their eyes. Hinata and Neji found Hiashi and Hanabi and all shared a heartfelt look of relief. Watching all this Sasuke couldn't help but feel lonely and sorry for himself. Everyone was led to the Hokage Residence, where a large feast had been prepared for their arrival.

After eating Tsunade gave a speech in front of the Hokage Monument both praising the living and eulogizing the dead. She promised a return to peace, stronger connections to the other villages and reconstruction to their once great village. She told all of them about her retirement and her endorsement of Kakashi Hatake to take the mantle of Sixth Hokage. Many cheered at the Copy-Cat Ninja's name. She suggested that the villagers give the soldiers their much-needed rest but allowed them only three-days rest in honor of their victory.

When all was said and done no one felt that they were too tired to celebrate returning home and decided to enjoy the festivities. Naruto finally tracked down Hinata after the long journey and pulled her aside from the main street.

Hinata frowned at the yellow-haired nin. "You said you would come and walk with Shino, Kiba and I for a while. What happened back there with the three of you?"

Naruto laughed as a huge firework went off over their head. "I'm sorry Hinata! I had a lot on my mind on the way back. As far as Sakura and Sasuke goes, I'm really not sure. I-"

"I don't care about that Naruto." Hinata interrupted. "Just don't ever tell me you're going to do something and not do it again. It's not like you to go back on your word, but I understand the circumstances." Hinata chewed her lip deep in thought about whether to ask personal questions. She met his gaze when she decided to ask. "So… You met your father for the first time! What was that like?"

Naruto pointed out a spot to sit down with her and tilted his head questioningly with a smile. She nodded enthusiastically and followed him. He turned to her and was momentarily caught in her soft lilac eyes and gentle smile. "Well... uh… I actually met my dad once before that. He sealed a little bit of himself in Kurama's seal before he died. When I fought Pain and I thought I saw you die I released the seal and my father came out and renewed it. It's a long story and I'm rambling now but… yeah."

Hinata's heart fluttered at him talking about her near-death experience. _Does he remember all of it?_ she wondered. "Naruto-sama what else do you remember about-"

"Naaaaruuuutooooo!" Sakura interjected. Naruto turned around to see her waving at the two of them. Hinata furrowed her brows together at the very poor timing and wondered if it wasn't intentional.

Sakura pulled her hair back in place from running as she approached them. "Naruto! Where have you been? I've- We've been looking all over for you! There's going to be a special ceremony just for the three of us!"

Naruto turned to Hinata with a jet-lagged expression then turned back to his teammate. "A ceremony for you me and Hinata?" He asked.

Sakura gave an exasperated expression. "No, Naruto. For you, Sasuke and I. As the second generation of Sannin a bunch of people want to make toasts to us in front of the monument." _You really are slow sometimes Naruto._ She thought to herself. "They already have Sasuke over there and they sent me to find you."

Naruto indicated to Hinata with a 'discrete' twist of the head. "I'm kinda in the middle of something here with Hinata."

_Oh God am I too late?_ Sakura fretted. "Since when do you not want to be recognized for your efforts and hard work? I thought this would make you _happy_, to be acknowledged by everyone in the village!" She paused as an idea formed in her mind. "Oh… was I interrupting something… _intimate_ between you two?" She asked, masking her concern with a smile.

Naruto and Hinata both blushed furiously as Naruto exclaimed, "No! It's nothing like that!" _If Hinata knew I was interested in her and she didn't feel the same way it would be like Sakura all over again!_ "Stop making jokes and let's go." He turned back to Hinata. "Do you want to come? I'm sure it's going to be boring but it's up to you."

Sakura almost caught herself giving an apologetic look to Hinata but zipped her eyes right back to Naruto. She couldn't help but feel guilty. _I'm sorry Hinata but I'm only doing what I have to. I don't like going this low but I don't have any other men in my life I can trust besides my dad and Kakashi-sensei._

Hinata glanced at Sakura and thought she caught the pink-haired kunoichi looking sheepishly at her. She closed her eyes and responded to Naruto. "Yes, I'll go. I may even have something to say about you Naruto-sama!"

Naruto gave the Hyuuga a disgusted look. "Do you have to keep calling me that?"

Hinata gave him a wink. "So long as it still applies." She replied teasingly as they got up and headed for the monument.

The toasts seemed to be the climax of the night's festivities and so many went home to get some well-deserved sleep. Everyone already knew where they were going with the exception of Sasuke. Once released from the endless compliments and toasts he wandered back to the Uchiha compound. It was overrun by nature over the years and hadn't been touched since Pain's attack. His childhood home was still partially intact and he decided to go inside.

The place looked almost exactly as he last remembered it with the exception of all the dust. It was cold and dark, which he liked, but the air seemed heavy to him. He walked into the hallway that led to the kitchen and he heard creaking in the floorboards upstairs like someone was there. There was a tap on his shoulder, making him jump, and he spun around with a grimace on his face and his hands at the ready.

"You don't have to stay here, you know." Kakashi said.

Sasuke breathed out slowly in relief as he lowered his arms. "What are you doing following me?" He asked accusingly.

Kakashi glanced around the dilapidated home. "I wasn't following you, I just figured this is where I would find you. Do you want to come stay with me? I've got a half-decent futon you can sleep on until we find you a residence."

Sasuke huffed at his one time sensei. "No. This is fine; I have a couch to sleep on right over there until I can get this place in good shape again… Thank you, though." Sasuke was sure for a second he could see a man outside the window, but the figure was gone.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder out the window where Sasuke was peering, but saw nothing. "Okay… I guess I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight Sasuke, welcome back."

Sasuke stared out the window for some time before responding. "I'm going to get some sleep now so if you don't mind…"

Kakashi nodded and before Sasuke knew it he was gone in a spiral of light. _Using Obito's teleportation technique already, Kakashi? You sure do love using the sharingan._ He noted to himself.

There was a loud bang somewhere behind him in the barely lit kitchen. He turned around to see a tin bowl roll across the place he had breakfast as a child. _Probably rats found their way into the place. I'll take care of them tomorrow._ Sasuke went to the living room and smacked the dust off of the old couch and lay down to sleep.

Sometime in the night Sasuke was awakened by a shuffling sound along the floor in the hallway. He jumped off the couch and crouched low with a kunai in hand. When he reached his end of the hall he peeked around the corner with his sharingan activated but saw nothing. Suddenly right above him upstairs he heard light footsteps running in one of the rooms.

He silently went through the hallway and peered up the stairs. "Who's there?" He demanded. "Tell me or you will _die_ tonight. I promise you that!" There was no answer, so he began to walk up the stairs. He could hear a barely audible clicking noise from his parents' room with slight mumbling in-between. He cautiously passed his brother's and his old rooms. Mangekyo activated, he pushed the door open to his parents' room and saw nothing, not even a hint of another person's chakra.

Footsteps raced from one of the other rooms behind him back down the stairs and he swiveled on his heel to barely see a small boy chasing an old woman in ragged clothing. His head spun at the sight, and he felt as if he were choking on the air because they _had_ no chakra. The smell they gave off made him want to puke. Nevertheless he leapt in the air down the stairs at them and turned the corner to find nothing there at all. No sound, no smell, no trace, nothing at all but the dust whirling in the air.

"What the fuck is this, Some kind of _JOKE?_ I will burn this place to the _ground_ before I let you make a fool out of me!" He shouted into the air ready to use amaterasu.

He sat up from the couch with a cold sweat and his heart pounding in his chest. He looked all around him and found nothing but dust and filtered sunlight coming through the windows. He heard nothing but his own heartbeat and steep breaths. _A dream._ He concluded. _A nasty dream._

Over the next few days everyone helped in the rebuilding of the once great Konoha. Many residencies were already completed and many more were nearly finished. Sasuke spent all his time alone cleaning and fixing up his childhood home. There were several other occasions of unexplained noises and things falling but he simply ignored them and summed them up to all the new movement in the abandoned house. He went those days without a single shower or bath, preferring to avoid everyone else in the public baths, so on the third day he was looking forward to a shower when he finished the plumbing.

He undressed with the uncovered light bulb flickering occasionally and simply tapped it to keep it on. The water got hot and he stepped under it. His hair matted to the back of his neck as he began to wash himself. He looked down as he scrubbed the grit off of his knees when he noticed a large amount of hair blocking the drain. He felt fear knot up his stomach as the hair flowed _out_ of the drain, stinking of rot and dirt. He pressed his back to the corner of the shower as the light flickered and shut off. He smacked it and when the light came back on he could see fingers pressing at the grill covering the hole beneath it, pushing it aside. He backed out of the bathroom, put a shirt and shorts on quickly and left. He could hear a high-pitched moaning as he walked out the door coming from the bathroom.

_I must have been dreaming. Fell asleep in the shower… that's all. It was just another nightmare. I need to try to get more sleep. Maybe I'll just walk it off._ His mind whirred trying to rationalize what he saw. Before he even realized it he found himself on Kakashi's doorstep. Just as he was about to turn around and leave the grey-haired shinobi opened his door.

"Sasuke! What a pleasant surprise. Is there something I can do for you?"

It took a moment but Sasuke became aware that it was nighttime already. He had lost three hours somehow. "No… No Kakashi, I'm… fine."

Kakashi looked doubtfully at his one-time student. "You don't look fine, Sasuke. You _look_ like you haven't been sleeping or taking care of yourself. Come on in and I'll make you something to eat. I'm not a very good cook but-"

"No, Kakashi. I don't _want_ to stay with you. I need to get back home and finish my work there." He turned but felt a firm hand take him by the shoulder.

Lightly squeezing the Uchiha's shoulder, Kakashi said, "It's ten o'clock, Sasuke. I think you can call it a day." The Hatake nin gently guided the poor lost boy into his residence. He sat him down at the table and sat down next to him. "So… what'll it be?" He asked in a humorous tone. "Chef Hatake is here to make your dreams come true!"

Sasuke glared at the man in silence for a moment. "Whatever is easiest and fastest, thank you."

Kakashi stood and walked into the small kitchen. "You got it." He said as he started working around in the kitchen, pulling out pots and boxes and running the water.

Sasuke heard some noise coming from another room, like a baby crying. _Oh, God. Did it follow me here? Am I still dreaming? I don't know how much longer I can take this!_ He summoned up the courage and asked what would definitively solve his anxiety. "Do you hear that? Is that a baby crying?"

Kakashi poked his head out the door. "Yes, I hear him. He's fussy but he'll quiet down when I bring him his bottle."

Sasuke was relieved and shocked at the same time. "You… have a boy? What are _you_ doing with a baby?"

Kakashi passed the inquisitive Uchiha with a warm bottle and went into the dark room. "Well, he's mine of course! It's my night to have him. But you're wondering who the mother is, aren't you? Let's just say she's not the marrying type and I'm not the moving-in type."

Sasuke let it go at that as Kakashi went back to the kitchen and resumed making a meal for him. "You know, Sasuke, I'm going to be moving into the Hokage residence tomorrow. I haven't seen you around the village at all so I thought maybe you hadn't heard. My offer still stands for you to stay with me if you want to. It doesn't look like staying at your old place is working out well for you…"

Sasuke looked into the steam-fillet kitchen. "Staying there is fine. I-"

Kakashi stepped out to the dining room. "Bullshit, Sasuke. I hate to say it to you so bluntly but you look like shit. You have bags under your eyes, you're pale as a ghost, and it doesn't look like you've eaten in days! What the hell are you doing over there? Haven't you been out at least to buy food?"

Sasuke frowned at the man. "Like they would serve me? Like they would do anything besides spit in my face?"

"Can you blame them? It's a hell of a lot better than you intended to do to _them_ only weeks ago! That doesn't change the fact that you still have to eat. Have you lost your mind?"

Sasuke pushed away from the table and stood up. "I don't have to listen to this shit. I'm out of here."

Kakashi teleported in front of his ex-pupil. "No! Sasuke, _you_ came _here_ remember? If you don't intend to do the work of re-integrating into the village, then why did you come back?!" Kakashi shouted.

Sasuke smirked and laughed. "Why am I here?" His smirk melted into a deep frown as his lip quivered slightly. "I'm _here_ to become the next Hokage. I'm _here_ to put an end to all of the misery in this world." His eyes got teary. "I'm- I'm here because it's what my brother would have wanted… I- I'm _here_ because I… I have nowhere else to go!" He began to sob as his body shook uncontrollably. "I don't know _why_ I'm here, damnit!" The Uchiha fell to his knees in front of the table, laid his head on the counter and shrouded his face with his arms as he wept.

Kakashi walked over to the boy but Sasuke swatted at the air between them, so the soon-to-be Hokage waited until he had finished.

Once he was done Kakashi pulled the chair back out. "Sit. Your food is ready." Kakashi disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a large bowl. Sasuke got up and sat in his chair as the bowl was placed in front of him as well as a handkerchief.

Sasuke wiped at his face roughly. "Thanks." He said angrily, tossing the handkerchief on the table.

Kakashi sat down and folded his hands under his chin. "There isn't much I can say about you being here. I'm glad you are, but I don't understand it either." He paused for a moment as Sasuke ate hungrily from his bowl. "Naruto told me you talked to Orochimaru before he left. What did _he_ have to say on the matter?"

Sasuke put his chopsticks down and looked up at the Copy Cat Ninja. "He said that if I was going to become Hokage, first, I have to earn the trust of the village again."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at this. "And how do you hope to do that if you won't even go near them?"

Sasuke picked up his utensils again and looked down at his first meal in days. "I can't decide if I even _want_ to. I hate them. I hate the smiles they share with one another; I hate the ugly looks they give me, like I'm some pest to them. It takes everything out of me just to be courteous to _you_ and I don't even _mind_ you that much."

"Well thank you." Kakashi said humorously with a grin.

"I look at that eye you have under those bandages and all I see is the eye of the man who used me as a puppet. I see Itachi and all I feel is guilt for what he had to go through. I-"

Kakashi started at this. "Itachi? What are you talking about? When do you _see_ Itachi?"

Sasuke paused at the question. "I didn't say I see him, I meant when I _think_ about him. It's just… It's just all too much. I don't know what to do. It just seems impossible to me. Whenever I see Naruto, I want to go crazy. I think I _am_ going crazy." He slumped in his chair after he downed the rest of the bowl.

He pushed away from the table again, slowly and weakly. "I… I'm going home now. Thank you for the food, Kakashi." He turned around to the door and fainted from exhaustion.

Kakashi caught him on his back and took him to the futon in the living room and threw a blanket over him. After watching him sleep peacefully for a moment or two, Kakashi went into the baby's and his room. He put a hand on his son's soft, fragile head and said, "Don't worry Kama. I have a feeling everything is going to be okay now."

**Improbable intermission! Just go with it!**

Only days after arriving to the Village Hidden in the Leaves the Konoha twelve were given a week's vacation. This is…

Day one: The news traveled quickly that they would be given permission for some time off. Neji, promoted to ANBU, was told first by Hokage Kakashi himself. Kakashi suggested they take that time to go to the beach. The Hyuuga ended his shift around nine a.m., took his turtle-faced mask off, and along the way home stopped by Tenten's favorite training spot and told her. Tenten then hunted down Ino and Sakura, who both screamed in excitement for the news. They both went to their teammates' houses to tell them. That was at ten a.m. and most of the men of the Konoha twelve still slept.

Sasuke returned home the next day after staying at Kakashi's place feeling refreshed and well rested. This feeling didn't last, though. He continued his work on the Uchiha residence but never felt at ease in the place, like he was constantly watched. The noises and nightmares returned as soon as he got back. At this point he slept in what was once his parents' room. He tossed and turned nearly every night and awoke in terror frequently. Sakura had knocked at the door but found it was already slightly ajar, so she let herself in. She whispered Sasuke's name as she went up the stairs. Two rooms along the upstairs hallway were already open and no one was inside so she found the door that was closed at the end, his parents'.

She walked in to find him already sitting on the edge of the bed with his eyes wide open. "Oh, Sasuke, you're awake. Didn't you hear me knock?" She asked with no response. After a moment she crept closer to him. "Sasuke? Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Sasuke jumped off of his bed screaming, eyes bulging.

"AAAAAAHHH!" She screamed back, recoiling from him. "What the _fuck_! That wasn't _funny_ you asshole!"

After yelling at him for scaring her, which he was silent throughout, she went down and waited in the living room for him. _God this place is creepy_ she thought, looking around the dank and dark house. He came down, after taking a shower, in his full hakama with Orochimaru's signature rope tied around his waist. He looked as handsome as ever to her, _If only he weren't such a murdering lunatic_ she brooded. Eventually Sakura convinced him to pack for the trip. In her excitement she had ignored her hate for Sasuke. She came to his house first to give Naruto more time to sleep.

Ino found Choji already trying to put his weight back on, eating the biggest breakfast she had ever seen, to no avail. Choji looked as fit as ever and he clearly didn't like it. Ino told him of the vacation and he started eating even faster.

"Why eat faster? That _is_ your beach body! Don't ruin it!" Ino exclaimed in disgust.

Choji stopped eating his breakfast, spoon right next to his mouth, when he responded. "If I don't catch back up with my previous weight everyone will call the old-me a fatass! I won't let them even **notice** the change!" He then returned to pigging out with no results.

Sakura knocked on Naruto's door with no response. She waited the proper amount of time then knocked again while opening the door. She looked all around her as she called out his name and saw the mess throughout the apartment. _It's clear he's never had a parent from his housekeeping_ she thought as she passed the corridor and entered the kitchen/dining room. Clothes flung left and right, ramen cups covered all tables, counters, chairs and any tops available. Still Sakura wanted to go farther. She felt the small thrill of finding a lover shirtless and in his underwear to wake him up, even though he wasn't her lover… _at least not yet_ she thought to herself.

She continued into his bedroom to find the blankets tossed back and the window wide open. _The place is empty, where can he be?_ She wondered. She walked to the window and saw the small silhouette of a blonde man on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. But she didn't notice that he wasn't alone.

Elsewhere, Naruto and Hinata sat on top of his father's head on the canyons that held the Hokage's profiles, watching Kakashi's head be cut out of the stone. Kakashi had both eyes portraying Sharingan, but still his nose and mouth covered.

Naruto frowned heavily at the likeness of his master. "I'm so tired of wondering what he looks like! Will you help me trick him into taking his mask off Hinata?"

Hinata thought about this and decided it would be too difficult, not to mention disrespectful. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but no. It will just have to remain a mystery."

Naruto's feet dangled off of one of his father's hairs with Hinata leaning against his back facing the other direction. They had woken up early just to train but ended up there at the monument instead. This had happened both times they intended to train together. They _talked_ about training, but mostly joked about their teammates, conversed about their lives and truly understood one-another. Hinata's heart swelled in Naruto's presence and Naruto's belly flipped at the sight of Hinata. Although they spent all their free time together they never broached the subject of their interest in one another.

Ino went to Shikamaru's house to find him sound asleep and his mother fiendishly protecting his sleep. She had become more protective since Shikaku's death. It wasn't until Ino told her of the vacation that she woke Shikamaru up. Shikamaru found little about the beach appealing but got dressed and packed all the same. He, in turn, went and told the new permanent ambassador for Sunagakure to Konohagakure, Temari.

It was then Ino who spotted Hinata and Naruto from the Nara house at the base of the monument. She climbed it quickly and told the two of their time off. Hinata was the most excited, she hugged Naruto and was off down the mountain with Ino to go and pick out clothing.

It was a good thing Hinata left right away because Naruto was having a hard time being around Hinata's ample bosom without his junk reacting. _It's not fair to blame it on her breasts,_ Naruto thought. _She has an unbelievable ass too. Not to mention she has one of the prettiest faces in the village._ Regardless, it was Hinata's breasts being pressed up against him when they hugged that gave him a hard-on.

Sakura spotted the Yondaime's son from his apartment window and set off for to the monument. Along the way she found herself thrust into thought. _It isn't like Naruto to be up this early. I usually have to wake him up for missions and training. What could he be up to?_

Once she had reached the mountain Naruto was on his way down, sprinting at top speed. _Maybe he saw me and wanted to be with me immediately!_ She deduced. She waved him down before he ran straight past her.

Naruto skidded to a halting stop before reaching the ground. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

Sakura smiled at him in the morning sunlight, "What are _you_ doing here? You're not usually up until lunchtime!"

Naruto beamed at her with a bright smile, "Actually, I was here-"

Sakura waved at him in dismissal, thinking in understanding _He was here to enjoy his father's point of view of the village!_ "Don't worry about that! We are going on a vacation!" She smirked back at him.

"Yeah, I know! I'm gunna go and get ready right now!"

Sakura puzzled over this quickly, "Wait. How did you know?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her with one eyebrow up. "Ino told me. I thought you sent her."

Sakura replied, "No. She must have seen you from Shikamaru's house. Go get ready! We're all meeting at the East Gate!"

Hinata told Shino, wide-awake at the newly reopened Root Foundry, while he was training. He was annoyed at the thought at first but realized that he had few bugs collected from tropical areas and so agreed enthusiastically. At least it was enthusiastic for Shino. Hinata then went to find Kiba snoozing with Akamaru on his stomach, woke them up, and told them of the time off.

Everyone met at the Eastern Gate carrying some form of luggage, with the exception of Naruto. He showed up with a backpack and the clothes on his back but no one noticed. A clunky bus pulled up in front of them and although it hardly seemed fit to hold so many people, they all boarded.

The travel there was rather uncomfortable for the bus-driver, as he had to take thirteen excited shinobi for eight hours to the nearest, most popular beach. Everyone was buzzing over the vacation time and some, such as Lee, Kiba, and Naruto, were actually disturbing the driver's peace throughout the whole ride.

"When will we be there?" Kiba asked with Akamaru panting in the poor driver's ear like a barely restrained, hungry wolf. "Yeah! How much longerrrrrrrrr!" Naruto whined leashed by his seatbelt directly behind the driver. "When we get there I will be the _first _to do a lap of the entire beach!" Lee exclaimed.

Somewhere behind him Tenten shouted back "That means you will do a lap around the entire continent, moron!"

Lee turned back to Tenten and replied, "The beach we're going to is called Millennium Beach and is only two miles long! So, if I do a lap of the beach then I will have run four miles, _not_ the thousands of miles it takes to run around the continent!"

Tenten was stunned into silence as Neji sat next to her, shaking his head slowly while patting her back in comfort.

Ino and Sakura sat together mumbling under their breathes. "No way! _Him_?! But Sasuke is back. Why?"

Sakura looked around to see if the others sitting nearby had heard. "SSSHHH! You have to keep it to yourself, like you promised! I'm telling you this in complete secrecy, so if you tell I will kill you."

Ino giggled like a little girl, something she hadn't done with Sakura since she _was_ a little girl. "So what are you gonna do?"

Sakura, again, looked around their seats and responded, "Sabotage."

Ino glanced to the back where Hinata sat with Shino. "Sabotage how? And Hinata is one of us! How can you do that?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm doing what I have to. It's not like she won't have plenty of suitors. She's the heir to the Hyuuga clan! I'm the only child of the 'Haruno' family! It's not like I have men stampeding to be with me! I'm a sannin!" She looked down to her gloved hands and squeezed them. "Sometimes I wish Tsunade-sempai hadn't taken me in at all."

Ino glared with a shocked expression at Sakura for this. "How can you say that? Tsunade-sama only took two students and _you_ are one of them. What could possibly make you think that you were better off without it?"

Sakura made a pained face. "Okay. I don't wish I hadn't been taken under her wing, but I _do_ wish that men were more accepting of a woman who can smash the ground out from under his feet if he wrongs her! I've scared off more than _five_ dates that way." Sakura stared at her lap in shame.

Ino giggled again. "Maybe the problem isn't the men. I'd run away too if you did that!" She took Sakura's hand in hers. "Don't go for a man whose aim is to make a ninja world peaceful. We both know that Sasuke will be Hokage, so just go for him!"

Sakura pulled her hand back in disgust. "I can't do that and you shouldn't say stuff like that. Sasuke betrayed all of us and tried to kill me. Would you forgive Shikamaru if he tried to murder you with your back turned?"

Ino stared blankly at Sakura. "So that really happened?"

Sakura glared back at Ino and mumbled in a vicious voice, "_YES!_"

"I thought that was just a rumor! He tried to kill you! Why didn't you tell me that before the vote! I can't believe I'm on the same bus as a murderer…"

Sakura tried to tell her that she was safe but by then Ino was mumbling to herself and floating to the far front right of the bus, the complete opposite of Sasuke's seat.

When the bus stopped at its location all the shinobi flooded out of it. Everyone was just happy to be off of the small, restricting bus and out in the sunshine. None of them were trained to sit still for hours, cramped on a noisy bus with no a/c and rusted-closed windows.

Naruto finally said what they were all thinking, "You would think that Konoha could have gotten us a better bus to ride in."

Everybody laughed until Might Guy was the last one left guffaw-ing his balls off spastically. All stared at him in surprise not knowing how he got there.

Lee was the first to speak, and the only one happy to see him. "Guy-sensei! What are you doing here!?"

Guy, out of breath, tried making a 'nice guy' pose and ended up bent over again in exhaustion. He managed to get out between his breaths: "I… ran… the… whole… way… from… Kono… ha… to… watch… over… you… for… Ho… kage… Kaka… shi!"

"Oh God!" from so many and "Boo!" from the others. All but Lee were very unhappy with Guy's presence. There were many reasons but among the most important to them were that Guy was sure to embarrass them in front of the locals and he would interfere with them buying alcohol.

All shared annoyed glances, even Sasuke joined in. Neji was the one to speak up, "Why does Hokage Kakashi think we need supervision?"

Guy gathered his breath and stood back up. He put a hand on Rock Lee's shoulder and gave a toothy grin to all of them. "No particular reason! He just felt that there needed to be someone around that could handle authority over all of you." They all grumbled at this. "Now, you need to go and sign in at the hotel. It's the one riiiiiight," He glanced around as he took out a piece of paper with some writing scribbled on it, "over there!"

The group had to walk around to the other side of the bus to see the miniscule 'hotel' they would be staying in. Everyone was rather let down at the sight of the single-story motel. Once Kiba got a good look around at the sea of disappointed faces he felt an uncontrollable urge to say something.

"Why do we even need to stay in a hotel?" Kiba asked as Akamaru ran off to sniff around on the beach. Naruto glanced over to the wolf in envy.

Choji nodded in agreement. "We could just put up tents on the beach and sleep under the stars every night!"

Guy held up a finger to silence them. "The local police would arrest you for loitering!"

Sasuke huffed at this. "If they could even _find_ us. We _are_ shinobi. We could just hide ourselves in the foliage at night."

Kiba the Inuzuka put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as a sign of encouragement. "Yeah! That solves both the fuzz problem and my money dilemma." His words trailed off at that last part in embarrassment.

Ino slapped him on the head. "Baka, would Konoha offer to send us on vacation without paying for it?"

Guy looked sheepishly at the group as he cleared his throat. "Actually, the funds are quite small for this trip, so many of you will have to share rooms."

Shino glanced over to the measly-looking hotel. "In such a small place?" He asked in utter dismay.

Choji, again, nodded as he said, "See? Let's just go with Sasuke's plan and save all the money for food and stuff."

Sakura looked around at the group in disbelief. "Can't we just have a _week_ without ninja-related complications? We're not on a mission! We're on vacation from acting like soldiers for once. Can we just enjoy that for one week?"

All glanced around at the group for a consensus and it was Shikamaru with Temari at his side who chose the simplest option. "Okay. So we all stay in the hotel. That sound good everyone?"

Some grumbled a 'yeah', others exclaimed a 'yes!' and the rest gave a careless 'okay.' Guy nodded in approval. "I have some bad news, though. I won't be staying at this hotel with all of you. I'm going to spend my own personal money and stay down the road a way." He gestured down the street with his hand at a massive and luxurious resort.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of the mansion-esque inn. Naruto looked accusingly at Guy. "You will stay _there_ and make the rest of _us_ share rooms in _this_?"

Guy looked back at his destination and beamed back at the Konoha group. "I'm paying for it myself. I feel the urge for splendor like anyone in the prime of their youth!"

Everyone dropped their shoulders in defeat, knowing there was no way around an argument when Guy felt it was connected to his youth. He gave a nice-guy pose and said his farewells and was off to check into his hotel, luggage strapped to his back and all.

Tenten sighed as the green beast disappeared from their view in a trail of dust and dirt. "I guess we better bring our stuff in and get settled." She said.

Naruto darted straight for the beach and Sakura tried to stop him before he could get far. "Narutooo! Where are you going? You need to get your luggage off the bus and take it into the room!"

Naruto turned his head back, without breaking his stride, and shouted in return, "I didn't bring luggage with me!" He indicated at his backpack. "I've got what I need in here!"

Hinata giggled at this as Sakura growled under her breath at him. "Get back here damnit!" She shouted, to no avail. He was already halfway down the beach, passing Akamaru, and heading straight for the water.

Everyone else gathered their things and headed for the small hotel. Every remaining room was to be filled with shinobi and the caretaker was quite excited but seemed nervous to Sasuke and Neji. The two who, though didn't really know each other well, found that their personalities blended well. They shared a slight smirk as they passed the concierge who yammered about his pleasure to meet the lot of them. It was an unspoken friendship they had made from their few interactions. They didn't find themselves near one another often and rarely said a word to each other. Sasuke had found few Konoha shinobi who would even look at him without a taste of disgust or mistrust and believed Neji could be a chance to accomplish his goals by getting a foot in the door. Neji, on the other hand, saw himself in the sole remaining Uchiha. A familiarity connected the two of them almost instantly and Neji felt his life grow in meaning and purpose every time he connected with someone new. This is all Neji needed to ignore Sasuke's past and pursue a possible friendship. They shared the glance and both looked back to the concierge with the most intimidating looks they could muster. The caretaker stammered and stuttered all the more because of it.

The custodian explained that there were only four rooms left so the rooms would have to be split between all twelve of them, which worked out because Konoha had supplied very little in the ways of funds to support their vacation. The group talked amongst themselves for a little while. The first plan was to split them up all male/female rooms but Ino pointed out that either two girls would have to stay with one of the boys or all of the kunoichi would have to share one room, leaving a room for only two men to share. The men thought that wasn't a bad plan but they were shouted down by the females because it wouldn't be fair. Hinata posited that they could mix things up and get to know their non-teammates, in the hopes of sharing a room with Naruto. Many in the group peered around at their fellow comrades as though they had never even considered the idea. Sakura, wary of Hinata's plan, immediately suggested that they simply stick with one-team in each room. Temari said she wouldn't _mind_ sharing a bed with Ino, who didn't mind either. Everyone agreed that this would be simpler and faster than having to pick who went in who-else's rooms. Hinata was a little discouraged until she saw a shirtless, soaking wet Naruto coming flying in through the door.

"Someone stole my sandals while I was swimming!" He exclaimed.

The hotel superintendant glared at him in disgust. "Get out of here townie! Can't you see I have clients?" He ran at Naruto with a fan raised over his head and began beating at Naruto with it. "Go on! You're getting my rugs wet! Get! Get out!"

Once Naruto was out the door with a very confused look on his face the caretaker looked back at the shocked group and apologized. "I'm really very sorry for that, the locals can get a bit rowdy sometimes and think they can come in and play tricks on me." He took a deep breath and smiled. "Now, may I show you your rooms?"

Hinata raised her hand to explain but Sakura just right-out said it, "Sir, that was our friend! He's one of us, a Konoha ninja!"

The supervisor's face changed to complete regret with a mixture of fear when he turned around to see Naruto poking his face in the door again. Naruto looked ashamed and said, "I'm sorry for getting your floor wet, sir."

The custodian laughed nervously and replied, "Oh, no sir! Please, come in! _I'm_ so sorry! I don't care about a little water on my floor at all!" The man grabbed his drink off of his desk and dashed it on the carpet in the corner of the room. "See? It's nothing but water. Why should I worry about that?"

Kiba sniffed at the substance the man had thrown and stated, "Actually it smells like vodka. Ugh, a cheap brand, too."

With keys in hand the supervisor rushed out the door and exclaimed, "Please follow me to your rooms!"

Naruto, in his still wet clothes, shrugged at everyone's stare as the man ran past him. They filed out and followed him to the other side of the building, facing the ocean. All were assigned their rooms and immediately went in to unpack what they could.

Sasuke scanned the small room, tiny kitchen, miniscule dining table and pitiful bathroom with shower. He smiled at this and said, "It will be a nice change from the Uchiha residence. It's too… quiet there." He looked to Naruto who seemed to grumble under his breath with a scowl on his face.

"It's not much of a change for me, except it's smaller and doesn't have a/c."

Sakura spun around and glared at Naruto. "Did you just say it doesn't have a/c?" She glanced all around the room and indeed found no air conditioner. _It's going to get so hot in here. When I get hot, I sweat. When I sweat, I smell. Oh god-damnit I should have let Hinata share a room with him!_

Naruto fanned his face with a hand as he went over to the ocean-facing part of the room. "It's pretty hot in here isn't it?" He asked as he opened the windows. "Aaaah, that's better, but still not quite cool enough." Naruto pulled his wet shirt off with a few shrugs as it was clinging to him. He opened the door and hung it on a peg on the wall outside and came back in.

Sakura looked at the shirtless Naruto. Even though it was a sight she had seen many times, it was like a whole new experience to take in. A few small scars on him from the war streaked across his belly, _his six-pack, really_ she thought in correction. One above his belly button was actually in the shape of a check mark, she noticed. She could see the Yondaime's seal mark spread around that scar, like a tattoo with a horrible story. She gazed up to his bare chest, still slightly red from swimming and breathing heavily in the water. His muscles were toned, but not too big like some body builder. He looked like a ninja. A natural athlete, one who had seen battle and hardship. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all!_

Sasuke pulled his arms out of his sleeves and let the jacket of his gi fall to his sides. "Yeah, it's going to be like this all week. I'm sure we'll get used to it, though." He said as he continued unpacking his things into a dresser drawer.

Sakura couldn't help but look to the slighter-built shinobi. Sasuke looked like he had been up late at nights and eating little. She surmised this off of the small sacks under his eyes and from the ribs slightly poking out of his sides when he stretched to reach the wardrobe. She could still see the muscles though, much like Naruto's, but he lacked the seal on the stomach and instead had tattoos on his wrists and forearms. These tattoos looked like seals as well but less complex. She huffed slightly under her breath and turned back to Naruto who had thrown his backpack in a corner of the room and peered out the window at the girls on the beach, even if ever so briefly. _I'll be damned if some random bitches are the hottest girls he looks at all day. If they can cool off, why can't I?_ She thought rapaciously.

Naruto turned back to reply to Sasuke when he saw Sakura slip her shirt off to reveal her sports-bra and tiny waistline. Her slim abs led to the perfect 'v' on her abdomen and Naruto had to force himself to look away from it. He blushed while looking up at the ceiling. "Sakura… what are you doing?" He asked in embarrassment.

Sakura looked first at a blushing Naruto then to a glaring Sasuke. "What? If you two can cool off, so can I! Don't be so sexist." She said with a victorious grin. Naruto looked back to her. His eyes were straining, and failing, to stay on her face. He would periodically look at her perky breasts and lower stomach between looking at her eye-level.

"Well, I guess you're right about that. We've been partners for so long now, why would it be a-uh… a –uh problem? I don't mind, and I'm _not_ a sexist." He managed to say as he looked her up-and-down hungrily.

Sasuke simply looked back down at his bag moodily. "Fine with me." He said in an aggressive tone. He had been very quiet all day with them, barely even looking at them. It was in part because he had to focus himself on the goal at hand at all times, and also because seeing them made him sick. Naruto had always annoyed him, and he felt that, too. But the two of them just infuriated him. They represented the will of the first Hokage, the man who started all of the pain in his clan, in his brother, in his life. The two of them were partners in every way. When Naruto said something utterly random and meaningless aloud, Sakura would laugh at the inside joke. Sasuke never had that in any of his teammates and hated the rest of team seven for it. Neither of them was surprised when another 'comrade' of Konoha would just interrupt them, as though they belonged to a much larger group. It was a whole new world at Konoha, and it had kept going without him. Not that that surprised him, he wasn't so conceited as to think they would all halt what they were doing just because he left, but Naruto and Sakura had grown closer to everyone else, while he had grown farther. He had been trying, up to this point, to close that distance but it was proving harder than he thought.

He could feel the apprehension in all of the Konoha eleven. None of them truly trusted him. Neji didn't mind his company, but Sasuke could still feel an uncertainty in him. _I have to try harder if I'm going to gain their trust when it comes time for the next Hokage to be chosen_ he thought.

He pulled his gi jacket out from his belt and walked outside to hang it on a tree across the sidewalk that connected all of the rooms. He looked to the east and across the beach to see a darkness filling the sky above the horizon. _It's like my heart back then. Filling up with darkness with no possible way of knowing how far it's gone before it's too late._

Naruto stepped outside next to Sasuke. "You know, it's not too late." He said to the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at Naruto in surprise and disbelief. "_What_ did you just say?" He asked.

"It's not too late." Naruto replied, simply. "We can still go down and hang out on the beach even though the sun is setting. It will be nice to see what it looks like without all the people! Tomorrow, I'm sure it will be packed."

Sasuke's eyebrows relaxed as he looked back down to his feet. "Oh. I think I'll just turn in. I'm tired from the long bus-ride." _Try harder_ he commanded of himself through the sick feeling of Naruto's presence. "You go on without me. I could use a little rest from all of the interaction today, anyway."

Naruto put his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder and smiled. "I understand. Take your time Sasuke. There is a lot of catching-up ahead of you but I believe you can do it!" The Uzumaki turned back and entered the hotel room as Sakura walked out with her shirt back on again. Sasuke glared at the shirt for a moment before Sakura spoke to him for practically the first time in days.

"It's actually getting cold outside, so don't look at me like a hypocrite. Also, I don't think I'll need _your_ help so just hang back and if you say a word I will spill the beans on your little attempt on Naruto's life." Naruto stepped back out the door and closed it behind him. As soon as Sakura heard the door shut she said, "Have a nice night!" in a very cheery tone and was off with Naruto down the path that lead to the beach.


	4. Unexpected Trials

They walked down the cool beach in silence for some time. Sakura still couldn't force herself to form the words. _I love you! Say it! I love you damnit! What's wrong with you?!_ She screamed at herself.

Naruto stared over the water at the rising moon. "It's nice to take some time off, isn't it? I mean, the three of us used to fool around all the time on those easy missions we went on, but never actually spent time together outside of that." Naruto turned to Sakura and beamed at her. "I'm glad Kakashi let us do this, I bet that's one of the reasons he did it. Sasuke needs a break more than any of us, right?"

Back at the hotel as the two left, the Uchiha went back in and finished putting his things away and making up his bed in a corner of the room. Sasuke lay on the floor with his pillow under his head, staring at the ceiling. _I don't know how much of this I can handle, but at least I'm out of that damned village for a few days_. He thought to himself. _Naruto is as cheery as ever and Sakura is giving me shit left and right when she's not ignoring me. It's all so annoying. I could go back to live with Orochimaru. He said I'd always have a place to stay with him, and promised not to try to take me again. Then again, how much can I trust a guy like him?_ He frowned in the darkness of the quiet room. He could hear the distant crash of waves._ How much can the village trust a guy like me? Maybe Kakashi-sensei was right. Maybe I just need to push through the hurdles and it will get easier, but my hate feels stronger in everyone's presence than it did before! I suppose it isn't so bad, Neji seems all right and Kiba took my side today just by going along with him. Maybe I won't hate going back after all…_ Sasuke huffed as he wondered how long he would have to himself before his teammates returned.

On the darkening beach the two figures walked alongside one another. Sakura frowned. "I don't want to talk about Sasuke. I just want to have a nice walk on the beach with you…" She blushed slightly and gave him a sweet smile. "Actually, I wanted to talk about us."

Naruto smelled the salty breeze as they walked side-by-side. "What do you mean? Sasuke is a part of 'us'."

Sakura put a hand on the Uzumaki's bare, muscular shoulder. They both stopped as Sakura gazed into his bright blue eyes lit up by the rising moon. "I'm beginning to understand that that's how it's going to be again. It's just different from before… You understand, don't you?" She shook her head to get back on track. "Anyway, that's not what I meant. I want to talk about you and I, Naruto."

He looked back into Sakura's forest-green eyes. He could feel the soft palm of her hand on his shoulder. "What about 'you and I'?"

Sakura gave her rich smile again. "Why don't you ask me out anymore, Naruto? I promise you will get a different answer next time you do…"

"Wha- what are you t- talking about?" Naruto stuttered.

Sakura batted her eyes at him. "C'mon, Naruto. You know what I mean."

In the darkness of the hotel room, Sasuke began to drift to peaceful sleep when he heard a noise in the room. He lifted himself on his elbow and looked around in the near pitch-black. The sound was familiar, something he knew, but couldn't place. It was a very slight, high-pitched moaning. He looked around to where the noise came from and saw his suitcase was still slightly open. In the crack the zipper made, pale small fingers slid out and pushed the top up a little. It was just enough for Sasuke to see the eyes of a small boy peering out at him. The Uchiha, eyes bulging in fear, activated his sharingan and was again frightened to see that the thing had no chakra. _This isn't happening. Wake up, wake up!_ The small creature's irises turned red to reveal a single tomoe, the first stage of the sharingan. It opened its mouth slightly and whispered, "Have you forgotten about me already?"

Further down the beach, Naruto and Sakura were talking. Naruto stepped back and held his arms out to his sides in frustration. "What's going on with you, lately? Sasuke is _back!_ Isn't that what you wanted? I went after him when he left and nearly died, or nearly killed _him_, trying to bring him back by force! We both hunted him down, '_you and I_', and we failed. Then I struggled to save him from the Raikage. I failed every time, but I did all that for _both_ of us. Then you go and vote against without a single word to me about it. I just can't keep up!"

Sakura's eyes became slightly teary at the memory of his broken and beaten return from retrieving the betrayer. She took his hand in hers and said, "I don't _want_ Sasuke back anymore! I just want things to stay the same, you and me." She reached out and took Naruto's hand.

Naruto started walking back to the hotel as he shrugged her off of him. "I think I've had enough of this. Sasuke is our _friend_ and-"

Sakura grabbed his arm with both her hands, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Okay! Just don't walk away like that. I-"

Naruto pulled his arm out of her hands and pointed to something up the beach. "Sakura, stop. Look!"

It was Sasuke, standing out in the water, waist-deep, staring out at nothing only wearing his underwear. Naruto ran up to the water line and shouted to him. "Sasuke! What are you doing?"

There was no answer from the Uchiha. Sakura rubbed the tears off her face and caught up with Naruto. Once she was close enough to see him she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, look. His eyes are bleeding." She said, pointing out the blood-tears that streaked his face.

Naruto started to wade out into the water. "Sasuke!" He shouted as he felt the cold-water splash up his shorts. "Holy shit! Sasuke get out of the water!" Still there was no reply from his friend until he got close enough to reach him.

Sasuke twisted around, mangekyo sharingan glowing in the darkness of the night, and took a swing. Naruto caught the fist and kicked the man's legs from under him, fully submersing him in the cold ocean.

Sasuke leapt back to the surface screaming. "AAAAAHHHH!" He jumped back from Naruto, nearly tripping back into the water, but managed to catch his balance. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded of the Uzumaki, _his eyes are back to normal _Naruto noted.

Sakura walked over to them, on top of the water, ready to back Naruto up if Sasuke attacked again. "You tried to hit Naruto, you creep!" She shouted back to him.

Naruto pulled himself out of the water and got up on it like Sakura. He looked suspiciously at his one-time friend. "We saw you from over there." Naruto pointed down the beach a ways. "You were standing out here in the middle of the water without any clothes. You wouldn't respond when I called for you and when I got close to see if you were okay you tried to hit me."

Sasuke pulled himself up on the surface of the cold water like the others. _How did I get out here? I don't remember any of this…_ he thought to himself. "I'm… I'm sorry I tried to hit you. I'm feeling pretty tired, I'm going to go back to the room now." He turned to leave when Naruto stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"… Are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern. "You don't look so good. Sakura, can you check him out?"

Sasuke pulled away from the Jinchuuriki's touch. "I'm fine." He took a couple of wobbly steps back. "I- I just need to-" Sasuke' eyes lulled up into his skull as he fainted.

Naruto and Sakura caught him before he slipped back under the water. They could feel a fever burning under his flesh like an oven. The two shared a concerned look as they pulled his arms around their shoulders and walked him back to the hotel.

Sakura huffed as they sat him on the mattress. "That walk was a lot shorter when we weren't carrying Sasuke."

She saw Naruto give her a disapproving look. "I know, I know. I'll check him out. You can go ahead and get some sleep. I'll wake you up if there's a problem."

"Thanks, Sakura. I'm gonna jump in the shower first." Naruto said. He made it half way to the bathroom before pausing and turning to the pink-haired kunoichi. "You know, he didn't mean to do it. Punch me, I mean. I could see it in his eyes, it's like he wasn't even there."

Sakura frowned pensively. _He's right, Sasuke wouldn't have thrown such a weak punch to begin with and he was so confused after he came out of the water…_ "I think you're right, but that doesn't change the fact that he can't be trusted."

Naruto looked down at his feet thinking she was right before heading off to the shower without saying another word. Sakura looked back down to the mysteriously troubled shinobi.

While unconscious, Sasuke dreamed. He was alone on the streets of Konoha in front of his old house. It loomed above him like a monster and the light and laughter of his childhood felt like something he had imagined. When he looked up the street he saw his brother and called out to him. "Itachi!" he cried, but his brother showed no response. He tried shouting to him again with no result so he started running towards him. As soon as he started running, an angry crowd flowed out of his house behind him and chased after him. The mob was made up of all the Uchiha he had ever known; his parents, uncle and aunt, Madara and Obito and so many more raced after him. No matter how fast he ran Itachi never grew closer but the angry faces behind him did. Sea of people converged together to become a great shadow that was enveloping and destroying all the land it touched. The darkness consumed all behind him, as he looked over his shoulder. Before he even knew it he had passed Itachi and was forced to watch, running for his life, as his brother was consumed into the shadow as well, disappearing forever. He continued to run, twisting down the roads and alleys of Konoha he knew so well as a child. The shadow melted the village away after ever step he took. He thought for sure he would die alone, with the shadow just at his heels when he heard a sweet voice call to him, "Sasuke!" He ran for his life, searching everywhere for the source of the voice. He heard it again, "Sasuke!" He looked up to see a pink sky over him and what looked like the hands of God reaching down to save him.

Sakura pulled some blankets over the sick Uchiha up to his waist. She then ran her palms up his hard abdomen, pulsing her chakra into and out of him all the way up to his neck. _Nothing out of the ordinary there, and his fever is fading already_ she concluded. She then switched her jutsu to one used by the fingertips for a more detailed search of his head. As soon as she pushed the first bit of chakra into the cranium his eyes started to flutter open.

"Wha-" Sasuke managed as he traded dream for reality.

Sakura, kneeling next to him on the bed, put a hand on his chest. "Sit still. I'm not done yet." She then returned to searching his head.

Sasuke pushed her hand away from his face. "I'm fine, I just haven't slept much lately, that's all."

Sakura planted her hand into his chest, not allowing him to move. "You know, I _am_ a specialist at this stuff. So why don't you just let me finish up and find out if you're sick or just crazy?"

Sasuke twisted out from under the pressure of her hand and landed on the other side of the bed. "I'm not crazy or sick, I'm tired. Now let it be, Sakura." His eyes seemed slightly delirious and seriously vicious.

Sakura kicked herself into the air, twisted over Sasuke, and got a hand on him in one smooth motion. She pulled him down on the bed and landed over him, a foot on either side of him.

She saw him glance down her shirt as she was bent over him, pinning him to the bed. She covered her modest cleavage with a hand and said, "If you're going to have little freak-out episodes while we're on vacation and try to attack us, I'd like to know why. Wouldn't you?"

Naruto walked out of the steamy bathroom, toothbrush in mouth. Sakura was straddled over Sasuke, holding him down on the bed, a hand on the loose 'v' of her shirt's neckline. Naruto paused from brushing his teeth and said, "Uh… should I stay in the shower for a little bit longer?" He asked as he slowly started scooting back in to do just that.

Sakura turned around long enough for Sasuke to twist her arm to let go and roll off the bed and out of Sakura's reach.

Sakura winced as he slid out from under her and then blew some hair out of her face. "No, Naruto. He just won't let me check him out."

"I don't need to be checked out, I'm fine." Sasuke said.

Naruto gestured with his hands to Sakura as if to say 'what are you gonna do?' and went back to brushing his teeth.

Sakura dropped her arms in defeat and stormed off into the bathroom with her toiletries bag, locking the door behind her.

Naruto went outside, spat in the bushes and used a faucet out there to wash his toothbrush off. When he came back in Sasuke was zipping up his suitcase carefully. He looked down at his rival seriously. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting pretty weird since the war." _Then again, who could blame him?_ Naruto wondered. _We've all been changed by the war._

Sasuke didn't respond for a moment. "I'm having trouble adjusting, that's all."

Naruto pulled a pillow off the bed and let it drop on the floor then did the same with one of the sheets. "Well, you know you can talk to me about it if you want to. I bet you don't, though. It's not really your style, is it?" Naruto laughed then laid his head down on his pillow and was dead asleep instantly.

When Sakura got out of the shower the lights were out except for the one in the bathroom. Sasuke leaned on his elbow and saw her walk out of the steam, the lights falling on her arms and legs like she were an angel. _What are you doing?_ He thought to himself. _She's nothing more than an obstacle, part of the current system that has failed you so miserably. Besides, she hates you now..._ Being a man, he kept staring anyway. She dried her hair with one towel while another was wrapped around her.

Sakura sensed that she was being watched and swiveled her head quickly. She saw Sasuke's eyes on her and she scowled. "Don't look at me like that." When he didn't respond but continued looking at her, she blurted out, "It- it was getting too hot in there. Just quit looking at me you horse's ass." She went back into the bathroom and slammed the door. A little while later she came back out with the lights off, dressed in her sleepwear, and jumped over a sleeping Naruto on the floor to her bed.

_Day two:_

Early the next morning while the other rooms were only beginning to buzz with waking damsels and dozing boys, most of Team Kurenai was wide awake with the rising sun. They had a daily ritual of greeting the sun with yoga and calisthenics, with the exception of Kiba. Even Akamaru joined them this morning. He ran up and down the beach as the sun rose and Hinata and Shino both stretched after their run.

"Something is troubling you." Shino said to his unusually tired teammate.

Hinata got out of her yoga pose and sat Indian style on the sand. "I… I think Sakura is attracted to Naruto…"

"What makes you think that?" Shino asked.

Hinata looked down the beach to where Akamaru chased after the crabs in the dawning sunlight. "It's just… Well, when I went over to their room to see if he wanted to go for a walk with me I saw them both heading down the beach together."

Shino made a skeptical look. "That doesn't imply that she's going after him, though. You wouldn't make such a brash remark without more proof, Hinata, what else is there?"

The Hyuuga heiress shook her head in a display of confused dismay. "I'm not really sure. She interrupted the two of us with the toasts to the sannin ceremony when we first got back to the village, which I know isn't much, but it all started when she gave me that dirty look on the way back home. You know, when I invited Naruto-sama to walk with us for a little while."

Shino sat there with a scarf covering the lower half of his face, long sleeved shirt and sweatpants on and still she could tell he doubted her conclusion. "Again, this isn't like you to get paranoid over so little. Is there something else that led you to think this?"

Hinata shrugged in defeat. "I don't know… It's just a feeling. He used to ask her out all the time and I was worried that one day this would happen. But just as I was thinking I didn't have anything to worry about, something changed. I can just feel it when I'm near her. Do I sound that paranoid?" She asked in concern.

Shino thought on this for a moment. "I trust your judgment and your intuition, Hinata. But what are you going to do?" He asked curiously.

She looked down at her hands. "I'm not sure."

As Hinata was struggling with how to handle this new, complicated problem, the other girls were waking up. They had to knock all of their male teammates out of their sleep because they wanted to take advantage of every minute they had on the vacation. Shikamaru was the sturdiest sleeper of all. Ino and Temari started by just prodding and poking him with no results. Ino shook him and Shikamaru still did not wake up. Finally after shouting right in his ear and him swiftly turning and pulling the covers over his head, Temari told the blonde kunoichi to leave it to her.

The sand ninja smirked devilishly. "Don't worry, Ino. I think I know how to get him up. You head on without me and I'll catch up with you."

Ino looked skeptically at her new friend. "How are you going to… oh, ew! I'm outta here. C'mon Choji, let's get going." She grabbed the still skinny shinobi by the hand and pulled him out of their room, locking the door behind them.

Once they had left, Temari slid a hand under the sheets and felt the slim but tough chest of her lover. She slithered her hand down his abs, enjoying the contour of every one before she reached the 'v' at the base of his stomach. The ambassador felt his underwear and pushed her hand under them. She looked down at the peaceful, sleeping face of the Nara shinobi, waiting for a response. With her hand simply under his boxers, he gave only the slightest of moans and nothing more.

She frowned down at him. "So, this isn't gonna be enough, huh? Fine, I suppose I'm gonna have to bring it up a notch!" She said, accepting the challenge. She worked her fingers around him, already getting bigger, and started to slowly work him. His body would pulse at her hand's every move, her fingers working with the dexterity a ninja should have. She watched his face tighten, as her fingers did, in pleasure. She could feel waves of heat spreading from her chest, working her muscles hard, down to her own loins.

She hungered for him as much as he did for her in his sleep. "Still not awake Shika? Okay, then let's see you sleep through this." She pulled the sheets down to his feet, exposing his whole body. She kissed his chest, and licked and kissed down his stomach. She stopped her hand and released it and was about to put it in her mouth when she saw him sitting up grinning down at her.

"This is the best way to wake up, babe." He said appreciatively.

She sat up and leaned in to his face, her mouth puckered. He closed his eyes to meet her kiss. She slapped him on the side of his head so hard he actually fell back down to his pillow.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in surprise, holding the burning-red cheek.

"That's for you pretending to be asleep just so you could get a blowie! It's also for waking up and ruining it!" She threw an extra pillow at him. "I was really starting to get into it, too." She added in dismay.

Shikamaru pulled it out of his boxers and put a gentle, loving hand on her cheek. "If that's the case then _don't stop_. Everyone's gone anyway and the door is locked. No one is coming in…" He sat up to seduce her with a kiss.

She pushed him back down onto his makeshift bed and pulled his boxers up over his johnson. "That's not the point. The fun was in waking you up that way, and you were _clearly_ awake the whole time you perv. Get up and get dressed."

He sat up as she walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and straightened herself out. He gave her an annoyed glance. "Well, what am I supposed to do with this thing?" He said indicating to his hard-on.

She turned to him with a menacing glare. "I'm sure you know how to handle that thing all by your lonesome. And don't start with me, Shika. You know that doesn't end well for you. Just do what you're told and maybe the rest of your day won't be so disappointing." She walked to the door and turned around to smirk at him. "Oh, and if you're feeling lucky you can try again tomorrow morning." She gave him a wink, blew him a kiss and went out the door.

Meanwhile, in Team Guy's room, Neji and Tenten were getting dressed for the day. Lee had gone out at five a.m. to be the first to run the beach, leaving the two alone. They had taken advantage of that time as they always had. Although the end of the war was their first public kiss, it was far from their first kiss. Tenten shared sweet after-love-making smiles. Neji returned her loving glances with knowing looks and a humorous laugh. They had cleaned up the silent mess they had made in the act and finally began pulling clothes out of the dresser to wear for the day.

Neji prepared his forehead protector when Tenten pulled it back off his head. "Don't you remember, Neji? We don't want anyone to know that we're from Konoha. If they knew they would only ask us to do menial tasks like getting cats out of trees or guarding some bank or something. We're on vacation. Let them get someone from Konoha who's actually getting paid for it."

Neji walked over to the mirror and inspected the curse mark on his forehead, something he did nearly every day of his life. "You want me to just go out with this displayed for all to see? I'm pretty sure this is just as much of an indicator of my true identity as the Konoha symbol is."

Tenten shook her head. "No. Any local folk will simply assume it's a tattoo, like I did when I first saw it. Besides, won't it be nice to just leave that damn protector off for a change? Just act natural, it's a part of you and you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Neji looked doubtfully in the mirror. "I don't know…"

Tenten's attitude changed as she her mind whirred. "And speaking of things not to be ashamed of," Neji sighed deeply in remorse. "I'm tired of acting like you and I are not a couple! Just because I'm not part of some great clan like the Hyuuga doesn't mean that you can hide our love from everyone! How long do you plan on keeping us a secret?"

Neji face palmed himself as he turned around and leaned on the bathroom counter. "It's not a secret and I told you before it has nothing to do with your family! It's just that I don't see what business of theirs it is that we are together." Tenten frowned heavily and walked across the room ready to walk out the door. "I mean it's not like we're Shikamaru and Temari." As the words spilled out of his mouth he regretted it.

Tenten stopped dead in her tracks and turned on him with a furious, terrible expression. "Shikamaru and Temari are one of the cutest couples I've ever seen. Shikamaru and Temari share an open love and no one gives them grief about it. She has gone to his house and met his parents! He has gone to Sunagakure and met her brothers! What's so wrong with being a little more like Shikamaru and Temari?!" She asked in her vicious onslaught.

Neji stood with his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Nothing."

Tenten took another step closer to him, putting her just under his nose. "And how are you going to make me that happy?"

Neji sighed once more. "Go public with our relationship."

"With our what?" She asked in a threatening tone.

Neji looked her in the eyes and took her hand. "With our love." He forced through his teeth.

Tenten beamed up at him. "Aaaaaaw! I love you!" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door once again. "I'll see you later. I'm taking the girls out shopping for new bikinis today with some of the money my dad gave me for the trip. Bye!" The door slammed behind her and Neji slumped down to the floor against the countertop. He was not looking forward to all the attention they were sure to get, and started wondering how she managed to finally make him concede to all this trouble.

Back at Team Seven's hotel room, Sakura had taken her shower and gotten changed out of her pj's. She watched as Naruto and Sasuke slept peacefully on opposite sides of the room on the floor. They had decided, much like the rest of the Konoha twelve, to take turns in the bed and she didn't look forward to being on the hard cheap carpet tonight. More so than anything, she didn't look forward to acting like she was okay with Sasuke for Naruto's sake, but she would do anything for him. _Look at them,_ she thought,_ they look like nothing ever happened. Like Sasuke never left. Like all of the horrible things that happened were just bad dreams. God, it would be amazing to go back to those times as team seven, not a care in the world. Sasuke, what happened to you out there? Why did you have to change so much? Naruto, how do you do it? How can you stay so focused and positive? Well, whatever the answer, I may not have Sasuke's dojutsu or Naruto's positive attitude and Nine-tails chakra but I at least have the drive to keep up with the two of you, and that's not going anywhere._

Sakura put a foot on Naruto, knowing he is the hardest to wake up, and gave him a nudge as she said, "C'mon you two, rise and shine. It's time to get up and start using our time off by having fun. Not just sleeping in!"

Naruto immediately sat up, as if some alarm had gone off, while Sasuke opened his eyes right away without moving. The slightest hint of a smile grew on his face.

Sakura scoffed at the Uchiha. "What are you smiling about?"

Sasuke simply looked over to her as a scowl replaced the smile. "I just slept well, that's all."

Naruto, rubbing the gunk out of his eyes, laughed at this. "You look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks, Sasuke." Then, to Sakura he said, "Why did you wake us up early? When we get back home we're gonna be waking up this early every day. This is the only chance we have at catching up with our sleep, damnit!"

Sakura scowled at her new love interest. "Don't you cuss at me, Naruto! I woke you up because this is the only chance you have at a real vacation in who knows how long! And if you went to bed earlier you would get plenty of rest. Now get dressed and stop complaining! I'm going out with the other girls to buy a new bathing suit. I'll see you two later. Bye!" She spouted right before walking out the door.

As she closed the door behind her she heaved a sigh of relief. _What the hell was up with Sasuke last night? I don't like that look he gave me. I can still feel his eyes on me now. And why was Naruto so cold to me? Has he gotten over me? Am I too late? Whatever, I'm just going to go out with the girls and try to enjoy my time off. Don't rush yourself, Sakura. Take your time._ Just as her inner monologue took a break Ino, Tenten and Hinata came up the path from the beach and Temari exited her room looking flustered.

Ino threw a hand in the air and waved, "Good morning Sakura! Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for the day?"

Sakura nodded as she waved back to the group. "Hey everybody! Are you all ready to go?"

Temari ran down the hallway to catch up with them. "Let's get going, I don't wanna miss the good tanning hours."

Tenten looked inquisitively at the Sunagakura kunoichi. "Don't you get plenty of sun in the desert?"

"It's actually _too_ hot out there. You have to cover almost your whole body just to make sure you don't get burned or sun-poisoning."

Tenten made an understanding face and nodded. "Okay, well then, I'm with you; let's get out of here!"

Guy sensei had just made it around the corner as they walked down the sidewalk. "Good morning, girls! Where are all of you off to? Don't you realize the springtime of youth won't wait for you? You have to seize it while it's still there and there it is!" He pointed majestically at the sunny beach.

Tenten explained to her master what they were up to and that they would be back shortly. Guy gave them his best nice-guy pose and continued on his way to the rooms.

The girls walked around the hotel when a van pulled up into the parking lot and a dozen local men and women exited and started pulling surfboards off the hood. The women, around the kunoichis' age (some older), glared at the group of vacationers. The under-cover ninjas shot daggers back at the locals. They kept walking as one of the surfers made a remark under their breath, making the other women laugh.

Sakura covered her mouth as she whispered to Ino, "Real nice people around here, huh?"

Ino giggled. "Should we give them a scare?" She asked with a devilish grin at the bikini-clad surfers.

Temari put an arm around Ino as she whispered to the two. "What did you have in mind? I hate bitches like that and would love to mess with them."

Tenten held her nose up at the sniggering locals. "Ignore them, they're not worth our attention." She said. "The less trouble the better. Let's just try to enjoy ourselves. I want to get a spot on the beach near our hotel before everyone takes them, so let's get going."

Hinata's eyes lit up when an idea came to her. "Excuse me, everyone. I… I forgot something. I will catch up with you in just a little bit at the store." And with that she turned around and ran back to the hotel.

Sakura watched as the Hyuuga heir left. _What is she up to?_ She wondered.

In their room, Naruto and Sasuke were getting dressed. Naruto, bare-ass naked, pulled out a single roll of paper and spread it on the floor. Sasuke looked at it, saw the seal, and asked, "What's the seal for?"

Naruto grinned at the usually superior shinobi and said, "It's a little trick Jiraiya taught me. It's all my stuff for the trip! It can carry a good amount of stuff but it's nowhere near as good as Ero-sennin's." He made a few hand signs put his palm in the middle of the seal and said, "Release."

As the smoke cleared clothes, toiletries, snacks and money were all wadded up together in a pile. Naruto groaned. "Damnit! I knew I should have used more than one scroll." He then started rummaging through it all, sorting it out. Sasuke pulled a t-shirt over his head and grabbed a towel.

"I'm heading out. Catch up with the rest of us when you're done putting your shit away." Sasuke took one last look around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and spotted two red eyes gleaming at him through the mirror in the dark bathroom. He stared at his brother for a moment, then turned and walked for the front door.

Naruto half turned his head. "Yeah, fine. Just lock the door behind you. I haven't found my swim-trunks yet."

Sasuke hadn't heard a word. He was too preoccupied with his brother's appearance to even think, but was glad he had managed to ignore it this time. _He's not there, so why respond to his presence? Better to act like I can't see him._ He felt confident in this conclusion and left the room with the unheard mumblings of Naruto behind him.

Just as Hinata turned the corner to their rooms all of the guys were exiting them. Neji and Sasuke nodded to one another, each dressed for the beach and carrying a towel. The Uchiha couldn't help but stare at the curse mark on Neji's forehead for a moment. Lee and Guy were further down the hall and Kiba and Choji were already wearing their board-shorts and were heading down the beach, Akamaru following, as Sasuke and Neji spotted Hinata. Neji bowed to her as he said, "Good morning, Lady Hinata" and Sasuke crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Hinata bowed back to Neji and gave one to Sasuke for good measure before asking, "Sasuke-sama, is Naruto still in your room?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "Yeah, go on in, he's just getting ready."

Hinata thanked him and went in. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. She heard Naruto shuffling through his stuff when he called out, without turning around, "Hey Sasuke, I'm glad you're back. I meant to ask you something before you left since Sakura's gone."

Hinata's eyes had finally adjusted when she saw Naruto, naked, sitting on his knees pulling dry ramen out of pockets. _I should not be here. Oh god, I need to get out!_ She was just about to head back out the door when he asked, "What do you think of Hinata Hyuuga?" Her legs betrayed her.

Petrified by him discovering her staring at his bare, tight, butt cheeks she remained silent. Naruto went on, "She's pretty cute, right? And she's got a killer body under all those clothes!" She turned beet-red and once again wanted to leave, but her feet would not move. Her eyes could not stop looking at his body. And Her mind reeled at what he was saying about her. Naruto stopped looking through the clothes for a second and Hinata feared she was caught for sure but he then mumbled, "Now where the hell is my bathing suit? Anyway, I got a pretty good look when we hit the ground after destroying the ten-tails. She's really hot, I'm just not sure I have a chance with her. Ah-ha!" He finally found his swim-shorts and pulled them on as he stood up.

It was then that Sasuke entered the room again. He walked right by Hinata backed against the wall without even noticing her and said, "I forgot my sunscreen."

Naruto tossed a tube of sun lotion over his shoulder as he looked around through the pile again. "Well, what do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked perplexed at him as he caught the tube. "Think about what?" He asked.

Naruto turned around. "Don't be such an ass-hat all the time, Sasuke… Oh, hey Hinata! Sorry for the foul language. When did you get here?"

Hinata blessed her lucky stars at the convenient turn of events. Sasuke looked from one to the other, shrugged then went back out. Hinata watched him leave then turned back to Naruto. "I just came by to ask if you would help me find a good spot on the beach or save me one if me and the others are late coming back from shopping? Maybe you and I could… could lay out together? Hang out and maybe have some lunch?"

Naruto beamed at her, blushing at the thought of her having heard what he was just saying. _Thank god for the timing but I need to be careful what I say or else she might overhear!_ "Sure thing, Hinata! Sounds like fun. Will we be with Shino and Kiba?" He asked, hoping not.

Hinata smiled sweetly at the shirtless Jinchuuriki. "Not that I'm aware of. It will just be the two of us!"

Naruto's inner self whooped and shouted for joy. "O-okay! I guess I'll see you later then!"

Hinata nodded and left the room, off to catch up with the others at some of the local clothes shops. Once she was out of the room Naruto jumped to the ceiling and did a little celebratory dance up there. Neji walked in with the tube of sunscreen and paused at the ridiculous sight of Naruto's acrobatic jig.

Naruto dropped to the ground in embarrassment, took the lotion and stepped outside with Neji behind him. Sasuke and Shino were just outside the door and were rubbing in the last of the lotion on themselves. Naruto peered down the beach and spotted Kiba, Choji, Guy and Lee.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Asked the Uzumaki.

Shino looked at him through his dark goggles. "Not here." He stated.

A door opened next door to Team Seven's room and Shikamaru stepped out, lighting a cigarette. He pulled his towel off his shoulder and started putting his sunscreen on. He seemed out of breath and a little pissed off.

"What's got you so worked up?" Asked the hero of Konoha.

Shikamaru pulled the cigarette from his lips and said, "Women can be _real_ bitches when they want to be, that's all I've got to say about it." He took another drag on the tobacco as he rubbed the SPF in.

Neji nodded understandably as he and Sasuke started down to the beach. Naruto ran down to Shikamaru and gave him a nudge of the elbow. "Hey, Shikamaru, what do you think my chances are with Hinata? I've got no one else to ask and you're the smartest person I know."

Shikamaru huffed as he picked his towel back up and started to follow the others. "Are you serious?" Naruto nodded emphatically. "Then leave me out of it." The Leaf's laziest ninja replied.

Elsewhere Hinata had caught up with the others and together they looked through three shops before they found the kind of beach-wear they had in mind. Hinata looked nervously at the thin spaghetti straps and little coverage. "I don't know if my father would approve. I liked the singles they had at the last place! They had pretty designs and-"

Ino pulled Hinata close to her and laughed as she said, "What Hiashi Hyuuga doesn't know won't hurt him, Hinata! Just let loose-" She then pulled the Byakugan user closer and whispered. "And I'm sure a certain blond shinobi might like to see some skin as well!" The Yamanaka kunoichi parted from her blushing, lavender-haired companion and went looking for tops again.

Sakura pulled her aside and mumbled viciously, "Just whose side are you on, anyway?"

Ino shrugged. "I just don't think it's right that you would sabotage Hinata's chances. It's not like you. But so long as that's the route you're planning on taking then I will be on her side." She started walking away from Sakura, who grabbed her arm again to stop her.

"Wait! I… I know what you're saying. It was wrong for me to think that, even for a second. I guess I just felt so sorry for myself having missed out on all those opportunities I had before. Anyway, I'm not going to get in her way."

Ino looked surprised by this. "So you're giving up on him?" She asked perplexed.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow at Ino who giggled. The blonde pushed her hair back from her face and said, "I should have known better than to think _you_ would quit on anything."

Sakura's expression changed to grief. "I still feel like I'm too late, though…"

(More of their vacation will be told. For the mean time let's see what real shinobi life is like after the war…)

After their return from the beach, the Konoha twelve were each given new assignments, most of which were a continuation of their former lives. As for team seven, Sakura was sent to assist Tsunade in developing new herbal remedies and Naruto was to be brought to the Hokage Tower and given their orders by Kakashi. Neji, in ANBU uniform, was to gather them and bring them to Kakashi immediately.

Naruto left his house better dressed, in his opinion, than he had ever been before in his life. His hair was slicked back; he wore his formal hakama and a jacket like his father's (the one he defeated Pain in), with geta on like the one's Jiraiya wore that made him even taller. He stopped by a small florist shop along the way and bought a bouquet of flowers. _I can do this. Just be myself and it will be fine. I don't look stupid at all. Just ask her out. Remember what she said._ Naruto told himself. He couldn't help but feel nervous, though.

Deep within him, Kurama grumbled down to his Jinchuuriki. _Don't be such a coward, Naruto. Just go to her house, ask her father's permission then mount her! It's as easy as that._

Naruto looked up to his literal closest friend. "That's not how things are done with people! I have to court her, not _mount_ her! Just stay out of this, Kurama, you're making me even more nervous."

He walked down the street and could see Sakura's house on the corner. Naruto felt much more comfortable in the style of footwear his master once donned. _I need to remember to wear these more often. I'm glad I finished making them in time!_ He looked down to the flowers and hoped that his date would like them. _But I prefer a gi to this hakama. It's just too billowy!_ As he passed the Haruno household he wondered if Hinata liked a certain type of flowers or if she was allergic to the kind he had gotten.

He managed to get across town and reached the gates of the rebuilt Hyuuga compound by seven pm. One of the guards at the gate spotted him heading their way and shouted, "It's Naruto Uzumaki! Hey, Naruto-sama! Do you recognize me? You gave me some of the Kyuubi's chakra when we fought the Juubi!"

The other guard scoffed at his compatriot. "Don't tell lies to a sannin! You know you were nowhere near the front lines, so quit telling people you were there."

Naruto smiled nervously at the two of them and gave a weak wave. "Hey guys. So, uh, I was wonderin' if Hinata-san is here?"

The guards stopped their argument when they took it all in: the clothes, the flowers, and the hair. He was here to formally court Hinata. They resumed their official positions on either side of the gate. The one on the left ordered the other, "Go and inform Hiashi-sama of Naruto's arrival!"

Naruto watched as the other ran off into the compound. "So, uh, is she here?" He asked hesitantly.

The guard looked around swiftly, to check and make sure no one was watching him and he whispered to Konoha's hero, "Yeah, man, she's here. She got back from training three hours ago. She probably hasn't even eaten dinner yet. Good luck!" He then returned to his guard's stance, staring off into nothingness.

Naruto waited there for only a minute before spotting Hiashi. The Hyuuga leader walked with an air of royalty to the gate. "Naruto Uzumaki I am Hiashi Hyuuga."

Moments before in the compound Hinata had been going over the basics of a new technique her father was teaching her when the guard entered the dojo. "There is a Naruto Uzumaki here to see Hinata-sama, my lord."

Her father had glanced over to her shocked and excited expression before returning to the guard. "I will go out and meet Naruto myself, thank you."

Hinata was worried by what her father might have to say. He usually had all visitors brought in immediately, and few were of such high standing as 'The Hero of Konoha,' the son of the fourth Hokage, a Jinchuuriki, a sage and a Sannin all rolled up in one person. She watched her father walk out of the dojo. Once he was out she swiftly ran upstairs to her sister's room, the one with the best view of the gate.

Hanabi, reading a book on her bed jumped up when her older sister burst into the room. "Hey, what are you doing? What happened to privacy?!" She waited for a response as her sister look out the window a moment and warned her, "If you don't get out of here I'm going to tell dad!"

Hinata swung a hand in the air at her sister. "Shut up Hanabi! Dad's out there meeting with Naruto-sama!"

Hanabi rolled off her luxurious bed and ran to the window next to her sister. "It's finally happening? He's here to ask you out?" And once she got a good look at Naruto's attire she said, "Oh, wow. Yeah, he's dressed like he's going to a goofy wedding, huh?"

Hinata elbowed her younger sister. "Just shut up! I think he looks very… handsome."

Her father and Naruto only spoke for a moment or two before Naruto dashed away and her father turned and came back to the main building. "What… What happened?" She asked aloud in surprise. Hinata's eyes got teary before she wiped it away and felt an angry heat rise to her face. "What did father say?!" She stormed out of Hanabi's room and slammed the door behind her.

Hanabi was frozen in place momentarily to see a reaction like this from her sister but was very curious to see how it went down between Hinata and her father. She followed her big sister, keeping her distance on the way.

Hinata ran down the stairs and saw her father looking pensive and concerned. She opened her mouth to lash out at him like she had never dared before when he put a hand up to silence her. "Before you say anything I will just tell you what happened:"

Hiashi had made the journey down to the gate to receive Naruto in person. The boy looked as nervous as could be and Hiashi liked him that way. He was a Jinchuuriki, one who houses a tailed beast within him, and Hiashi wasn't fond of such weapons. _They are unstable and unreliable. But he seems to have managed the chakra monster all the same..._ Hiashi turned to his guards and said, "If you gentlemen would please excuse yourselves. I would like to speak to the boy alone." The men bowed and started doing a walk of the perimeters of the estate.

Naruto bowed clumsily to the leader of the Hyuuga family and Hiashi frowned but bowed back all the same. He studied the attire of the young man before him for a moment. "It is a pleasure to finally… meet you face to face, Naruto-kun. I am Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, and I am eternally grateful for what you have done for this village _and_ for my daughter's self-esteem, whether that was intentional or not. Not to mention being the catalyst to my nephew and I mending our relationship."

Naruto smiled hopefully at the intimidating figurehead. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all!_ He thought confidently.

Hiashi frowned deeply at the beaming boy. "But that, alone, does not earn my respect and approval." Naruto's expression dropped. "I have to say that you have shown much initiative in regards to your personal growth, but little when it comes to respecting the order of things. This is my greatest concern and the Hyuuga's most treasured possession: order. What do you have to say to this, _Uzumaki_?"

Naruto frowned back at the clan leader. "I… I say that your 'order' is lacking in… compassion, Hiashi-sama, if I may say so. It is my goal t- to help build bonds and communication between all shinobi and the old order is what di- divides us…" He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the apprehension of what his response would be.

Hiashi grinned. "That is what I had hoped to hear, young one. I know what you must think of us. Neji-kun was an avid rebel against our clan when he met you in battle during the Chuunin exams." The elder man seemed to loosen slightly as he sighed. "The secrecy surrounding his father's death was only my way of trying to raise my nephew properly. I wanted to instill in him a sense of loyalty and community and it backfired on me. However, this is not why I came out here myself. I wanted to test you, Naruto-kun, to see if you were worthy of my daughter's heart. I have heard much of your accomplishments, each more incredible than the last, and I am proud my daughter has grabbed the attention of someone as compassionate, strong-willed and sure-minded as you. I-"

"Naruto-kun!" A figure in a tree nearby called out. The potential suitor and his would-be father-in-law looked into the tree to see an ANBU member crouching on a low branch in the shadows. "Naruto, Hokage Kakashi needs to see you!"

Naruto, blind-sided by the waves of compliments and approval from Hiashi, took a moment to register this. "Wha… Why right now? Can't this wait? I'm in the middle of something here!"

The ANBU operative stayed motionless in the tree. "He has a long-term, 'S' ranked mission for you. It's top secret and one that needs your immediate attention! He gave me twenty minutes to gather you and it's already been fifteen. Let's go!"

Hiashi looked back to the blond shinobi. "I suppose this will have to wait, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked down to the slightly shorter man. "Can… Can you tell Hinata I was here and give her these?" He asked, holding the flowers out.

Hiashi whistled and his guards returned in an instant. "Take these to my daughter's door, please. And make sure you do not damage them, they look… fragile."

Naruto looked down at their obvious cheapness and felt embarrassed. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama, for everything. I will try to come back and see her before I leave for my mission, please tell her." And with that he was off, sprinting towards the Hokage's tower.

Hiashi finished telling his eldest child this and although she seemed relieved, she didn't seem happy with the results. "Hinata, he is a shinobi. This is just the way of things. I'm sure he will be fine."

Hinata got up silently and left the room, passing her eavesdropping sister on the stairs. Hiashi sat contemplatively until she returned, Naruto's flowers in her arms. Hanabi had taken a spot on the couch next to her father and Hinata sat down in a large chair usually reserved for Hiashi. His daughter looked up from the bouquet at him and said, "Daddy, I don't… I don't know if I should be happy or worried. Is an 'S' ranked mission so dangerous?"

"Not always," Her father replied in an effort to comfort her, "Sometimes it is just a mission that needs to be done quickly. Other times it is just one which needs to be handled carefully by the most trustworthy of shinobi."

Hinata didn't seem convinced. "Does that mean I have nothing to worry about?"

Hiashi closed his eyes and thought of his wife, wishing she were still alive. "No, Hinata, you will always worry when a loved one goes on a mission. This, too, is just the way of things. I can tell you that so long as I'm alive, I will be here to comfort you. Naruto is a strong boy, able to handle more than most, so just put your faith in him as you said he did for you."

Hinata nodded sadly. "I know, dad. I just wish he had a chance to say goodbye. How long do you think he will be gone for?"

The Hyuuga leader shrugged his shoulder. "The mission is top secret, so there's no way to know. But I'm sure he's not going to be leaving the village wearing _that_. Maybe you could catch him at his house when he packs."

Hinata lit up. "You don't mind if I miss dinner?" She asked, excitedly. Without even waiting for a response she said, "I'll leave right now!"

She was off and out the door in a flurry. Her father and Hanabi glanced at each other on the couch. The head of the Hyuuga family then said, "It looked like he had picked out a little bit of everything out of his closet!" And Hanabi giggled at his exasperation.

When Naruto got to the Hokage tower and up the stairs to the Hokage's office he found Sasuke sitting on the bench outside. Sasuke glanced up and tried to restrain himself from laughing but failed. "AH-hahahahaha!" Naruto made a 'shut the hell up' face back at the Uchiha and asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sasuke caught his breath. He wiped the tears of laughter out of his eyes as he said, "I was ordered to come straight away by Kakashi."

Naruto sat down next to him and said, "Yeah, me too." Then they both fell into silence. They waited on that bench outside his closed doors, neither saying a word to the other, for a long time. When the Sixth Hokage poked his head out the door Naruto jumped as if almost asleep and Sasuke looked at the two perfectly healthy sharingan eyes that looked back at them.

"Ah, you two are finally here." Kakashi said pleasantly. He then noticed Naruto's attire. "Ah… Naruto, what are you wearing?"

Naruto frowned at his one time sensei. "We've been waiting here for half an hour. And never mind what I'm wearing!"

Kakashi scratched his head. "So you were right on time, then! Good. Come on in Naruto. Sasuke, I'll speak to you afterwards."

The Uzumaki could hear Sasuke grumble, "Why the hell did you ask us both to come at the same time?" as the door closed behind him.

Naruto followed the copycat nin into his massive office and sat in a chair across the desk from the Hokage. "Naruto, I have something that I've had to hang on to for you for quite some time. It's a letter from Jiraiya that I was ordered not to give to you until you had full control over the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra. It's very important information about your parents, your lineage and contains a key to a storage room in another village with some of their belongings. Those are now yours, since your Godfather died and you're of age." He seemed too busy to even realize the weight of his words. The Hokage shuffled papers and arranged his desk neatly while talking.

Naruto was stunned in silence as Kakashi went on. "It also contains some information that Konoha and the other hidden villages could find very useful now that all the tailed beasts are loose again. It's only a matter of time before they come back and-"

"Why am I only being told about this now?" Naruto asked with a ferocious look on his face. "Why did it have to wait until Kurama and I became friends?" He could feel a familiar warm sensation in his eyes as the fox's slit-pupils formed.

Kakashi held up a hand to silence the fox-eyed boy. "I'm getting to that. In the letter he gives the exact location of something we all thought was lost: Uzushiogakure. It's-"

Naruto growled gutturally. "What does that have to do with me? I'm tired of my life being such a big secret, even from me! How am I supposed to feel about this?"

Kakashi jumped out of his chair and gave Naruto a menacing look with his dual sharingan glowing. "That's enough Naruto! I don't care how you feel about it. It is what it is. Just listen to what I have to say before you speak again, okay?"

Naruto's eyes melted back from the Kyuubi's red to his own sky-blue. He nodded emphatically and stayed quiet.

The Rokudaime sat back in his cushiony seat. "Uzushiogakure is where many in the Uzumaki clan originally came from. They were a powerful clan feared for their natural enormous chakra and affinity for fuuinjutsu. Uzushiogakure and all of its inhabitants suffered for this power as they were wiped out in the second great ninja war. Many of its people fled to all corners of the world and Konoha is where your mother's family ended up. There's more about it in the letter but this is besides the point." Kakashi rubbed his eyes and kept them closed for a moment as he went on. "Jiriaiya-sama left this," he held up a separate letter, "for me. It's instructions for the mission I'm sending you on. In it he warns about a 'presence' in the ruins that you need the Kyuubi's assistance in dealing with if you are to be successful. He also states that only _you_ can unlock the Uzumaki's secrets. He heavily implies that he had secretly followed Orochimaru there and they both failed to enter the village. I don't know how he managed to get so much information when he couldn't get in but I trust him as I'm sure you do too."

Naruto picked the two letters off the desk. "Can… Can I take them with me? On the mission, I mean."

Kakashi smiled at his pupil. "Of course you can. I know that this is a lot coming at you but I need you to deal with it for now. It's going to take a long time for you to get there. I have the directions for you here." He held out a scroll for Naruto.

Naruto took the scroll but couldn't find the opening for it. He fidgeted with it for a moment before Kakashi took it from him. "Here," the Hatake said, "It's a seal, something I need you to get better using." He looked Naruto in the eyes to signify the importance of these words. Naruto looked back at his teacher a little daunted but ready. He nodded at the grey-haired ninja and watched as Kakashi made the signs for the seal. He put his hand on the scroll and it unfurled on the table.

Naruto looked at the page and saw a list of instructions as well as a few maps. He looked back at his sensei. "Am I going to have a teammate for this mission or am I alone?"

Kakashi sat down in his chair and sighed. "Sasuke will be going with you."

Outside Sasuke heard some shouting and obscenities with his name sprinkled in there with it. Before long Naruto threw the door open and stormed out of the office. Kakashi poked his head back out again and asked Sasuke in.

The true sharingan possessor sat in the chair across from the Hokage without being offered it. He looked all around the room before saying, "I suppose you called me here to take me up on my offer…"

Kakashi looked perplexedly at Sasuke. "What offer?"

"To help you to disengage the sharingan. It must be a true burden to not be able to open your eyes without using up chakra." The Uchiha grinned at this.

"Actually I haven't even thought about that since you brought it up. I managed before just fine, and if I have to I will continue to. No. I brought you here to send you on a mission with Naruto."

Sasuke blinked a few times, blown away by the command. "Wha- what are you talking about?"

"You and Naruto are to go to Uzushiogakure to retrieve as much info on fuuin-jutsu as you can. It is a long journey and I need the two of my most capable shinobi on the mission because of the large risk that may wait within the ruins. It has been implied that neither Jiraiya-sama or Orochimaru were able to access its secrets."

"You must be much more trusting than anyone else in the village, Kakashi." Sasuke said.

Kakashi smiled. "I know you, Sasuke. I may not know every last detail of what you've been through, but I know that one way or another you will accomplish this mission… In. Its. Entirety. You and Naruto will return with either everything we had hoped would be there or nothing at all but you will _return_. I know this, Sasuke, because I know you. I believe in you as I believe in Naruto. Here are the instructions and the maps." Kakashi handed over a scroll. "To open it the seal is bird, tiger, hare, rat, dog."

Sasuke made the sings then put his chakra-charged hand on the roll and it unrolled itself. He pulled many pages out and looked back up at Kakashi, daunted. "You… You've got to be kidding me. How am I supposed to… It's just me and Naruto?" He seemed concerned.

Kakashi sighed. "Just do what you are told. Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke." He brushed Sasuke out of his chair and walked him to the door. Once The Uchiha was outside staring disbelievingly at his sensei Kakashi poked his head out and shouted, "NEXT!" before closing the door behind him.

Sasuke rolled the papers back up, sealed them and left the Hokage's tower for his house.


End file.
